Garotos Determinados
by Vilon
Summary: [Slash Draco x Harry] Uma confissão e uma rejeição. Determinação é a chave para estes garotos alcançarem o amor. A história se passa no 6ºano, desconsidera Príncipe Mestiço. BREVE COM EPíLOGO.
1. O Efeito do Luar

Oi leitores, essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, espero sinceramente que gostem.

Bom, a fic se baseia em 6 frases sobre determinação. Serão 6 capítulos, cada um inspirado numa frase. A depender de como a fic seja recebida, poderá haver uma continuação ou não.

ESSA FIC É SLASH DRACO/HARRY SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

Para os que vão ler, boa leitura!!!

-----------------------------------------------DMHP--------------------------------------------------

_Sua persistência é a sua crença em você mesmo – Brian Tracy_

**Capitulo 1 – O Efeito do Luar**

Hermione olhou para Harry preocupada. Já passava de meia-noite e só permaneciam na sala comunal os dois alunos. A garota estava sentada em uma das mesas e Harry estava sentado a sua frente. Ela escrevia habilidosamente num pergaminho, fazendo uma tarefa que Snape havia passado para ser entregue no final do semestre, porém não conseguia concentrar-se inteiramente no assunto, pois seus olhos constantemente se dirigiam ao amigo. O garoto parecia estar no mundo da Lua, olhava fixamente para a lareira que estava prestes a se extinguir e soltava um suspiro de vez em quando.

- Harry – Chamou Hermione, quebrando o silêncio.

Ele pareceu não ouvir, continuava mergulhado em pensamentos.

- Harry – Chamou a garota, um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

O garoto desviou o olhar para a amiga, porém teve que piscar algumas vezes até os riscos negros que enchiam sua visão sumissem.

- Desculpe mione, falou alguma coisa?

Hermione suspirou e encarou de forma questionadora o outro.

- Quem é? – Perguntou ela.

- Quem é o que? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

- Quem é a pessoa por quem você está apaixonado?

Harry empalideceu e arregalou um pouco os olhos assustado, mas rapidamente se recompôs.

- Do que está falando Hermione?

- Não se faça de desentendido Harry. Há quase meia hora que você não fala nada e só fica encarando esta lareira.

- Eu não posso ficar pensativo de vez em quando não? – Perguntou Harry irritado, mas sem conseguir conter um leve tremor na voz – Os professores passaram tantos deveres que eu estava pensando quando poderia ser o próximo treino de quadribol.

Hermione largou a pena que estava segurando e empurrou-a junto com os pergaminhos e livros para um canto da mesa. Apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda e começou a tamborilar os dedos da outra mão na mesa, encarando o garoto.

Harry manteve-se quieto, estudando a reação da amiga. Sabia muito bem que quando Hermione Granger desconfiava de alguma coisa, ela cavaria até o fundo da questão para saber á verdade.

- Você não acredita em mim?

- Nem um pouco – Respondeu ela descrente – Se fosse algo relacionado a quadribol, Rony estaria aqui e você não ficaria suspirando sonhador. Abre o jogo Harry, por favor, eu sou sua amiga, estou aqui para te ajudar.

Harry olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione, via bastante sinceridade neles. Respirou fundo e puxou sua varinha do bolso.

- Harry, o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou a garota.

- Vou te contar a verdade, mas não quero fazer isso aqui. Podemos dar uma volta?

Hermione desviou os olhos por um instante para o relógio da sala comunal, mas concordou com a cabeça.

O garoto deu um sorriso triste e, apontando sua varinha para o alto, murmurou algo. Nem bem terminou de falar, dois objetos vieram voando rapidamente do dormitório dos garotos. Logo, ele estava na posse da Capa da Invisibilidade e do Mapa do Maroto.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – Falou Harry encostando a varinha no mapa.

Escaneando rapidamente o mapa, não encontrou nenhum impedimento para o lugar que ele pretendia ir; Pirraça assombrava o terceiro andar, o zelador estava vasculhando as masmorras e os professores estavam em seus quartos. O garoto segurou a Capa da Invisibilidade e os cobriu com ela.

- Para onde nós vamos? – Perguntou Hermione um pouco insegura.

- Para o lago.

- Mas nós não podemos sair da escola – Falou ela surpresa.

- Assim como não podemos sair da Torre da Grifinória – Falou ele sarcástico – Mione, durante anos, agente sempre conversou enquanto dava voltas pelo lago. Além do mais, eu realmente estou precisando de ar puro.

- Mas já está tarde e escuro.

- Se você quer saber a verdade, então vem comigo – Disse o garoto, desafiando-a.

- Está bem, eu vou – Respondeu Hermione, após considerar os riscos e sua curiosidade.

Os dois saíram da sala comunal, empurrando o retrato que guardava a passagem.

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou a Mulher Gorda sonolenta e confusa.

Os dois a ignoraram e seguiram seu caminho. Os corredores do castelo estavam silenciosos, os quadros cochilavam em suas molduras e nenhuma pessoa estava à vista. Harry consultava o mapa de vez em quando para verificar a presença de alguém que poderia pegá-los fora da cama.

Eles chegaram ao salão principal sem nenhum problema. Passaram pelas grandes ampulhetas, só parando para dar uma olhada rápida na pontuação das casas: Sonserina estava vencendo por 30 pontos. Continuaram a seguir em frente, quando se depararam com o grande portão fechado.

- E agora? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Agora é com você – Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

Hermione virou os olhos sem acreditar.

- Você não tem um plano? – Perguntou ela.

- Não – Admitiu ele – Não imaginava que fosse fugir da escola no meio da noite.

Sussurrando um "francamente", a garota saiu da proteção da capa e andou de um lado a outro do portão, procurando uma forma de abri-lo. Depois de quase dois minutos de inspeção e alguns feitiços frustrados, ela se deu por vencida.

- Não tem jeito.

Harry deixou a capa deslizar por seu corpo e puxou o mapa do seu bolso, concentrando-se no que queria.

- Quero sair da escola – Sussurrou

Na mesma hora o mapa do castelo sumiu e frases apareceram no papel.

_O senhor Aluado acha Harry Potter muito petulante por querer sair no meio da noite e aconselha-o levar um casaco._

_O senhor Almofadinhas acha que se Harry Potter quer sair da escola basta por fogo na sala do diretor._

_O senhor Rabicho sugere por fogo na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa._

_O senhor Pontas concorda com os outros, mas aconselha Harry Potter a tentar a passagem secreta na Torre de Astronomia._

Hermione leu por cima do ombro de Harry o que estava escrito no papel que o garoto segurava. Os dois trocaram olhares e deram uma risada baixa.

Os dois voltaram para debaixo da capa e seguiram rumo a torre. Ao chegarem lá, consultaram o mapa mais uma vez e descobriram a passagem atrás de um quadro, mostrando a constelação de escorpião.

- Scorpius est – Disse Harry, tocando com sua varinha o quadro e imitando sua figura no Mapa do Maroto.

O quadro derreteu, revelando uma escadaria que descia em espiral.

- Lumus - Sussurraram os dois.

Cautelosos, desceram as escadas até deparar-se com um muro. Tocaram a parede sólida e ela se derreteu, revelando o jardim de Hogwarts. Os dois seguiram adiante, chegando finalmente no lago.

A água estava calma, a lua mandava seus raios prateados na superfície escura. Os dois grifinórianos observavam a cena em silêncio; Hermione aguardava alguma reação do outro e Harry olhava o lago em muda contemplação. Depois de alguns minutos, quando a garota já ia sugerir que voltassem, Harry segurou forte a sua mão. Ela ficou sem reação, sentiu seu coração bater forte contra o peito.

"Será que a pessoa que Harry gosta sou eu?" pensou ela sentindo o calor da mão do outro.

- Harry? – Chamou ela, olhando para ele e sentindo o rosto corar.

O garoto não olhou para ela, tão pouco respondeu, ao invés disso começou a caminhar, puxando-a pela mão.

Os dois andaram quietos, dando voltas ao redor do lago. Em uma das voltas, a Capa da Invisibilidade escorregou, deixando-os a mostra, mais nenhum dos dois pareceu notar.

- Hermione – Falou Harry bruscamente, mas sem parar a caminhada – Eu não sei como falar isso.

- Você não precisa falar se não quiser – Respondeu ela acompanhando o ritmo dele.

- Mas eu quero dizer para você. Não agüento mais guardar isso só para mim. Não sei explicar como aconteceu ou por que aconteceu, só sei que estou apaixonado.

- A amor surge de maneira inesperada na maior parte das vezes – disse ela sorrindo.

- Mas eu não posso amar essa pessoa.

Harry deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto, sentia um aperto no coração. Ele sempre tentava esconder suas emoções, mas as vezes elas fugiam de seu controle.

- Todos tem o direito de amar Harry.

Hermione parou de caminhar, obrigando o outro a fazer o mesmo. Os dois se olharam, ela com compreensão e ele com tristeza. A garota de cabelos castanhos tomou a mão do amigo na sua.

- Porque alguém não te amaria? Você é corajoso, valente, determinado, sensível e fica muito bem com o uniforme de quadribol – Conclui ela dando uma piscada e sorrindo brincalhona.

Ele pareceu se animar um pouco, esboçando um sorriso.

- É complicado...essa pessoa nunca vai gostar de mim.

- Ela já tem alguém?

- Acho que não.

- Eu conheço?

- Sim.

- Harry – Disse ela suspirando – Eu posso estar errada, mas eu preciso saber. A pessoa que você gosta sou eu?

Harry olhou surpreso para ela, mas respondeu negativamente balançando a cabeça, desviando seu olhar.

- Certo – Foi só o que Hermione conseguiu dizer, antes que sua voz falhasse.

Apesar de tentar, a garota não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza na voz. Harry notou isso e gentilmente soltou suas mãos e colocou-as sobre as bochechas dela, forçando-a a olhar nos olhos dele.

- Eu realmente queria que fosse você Mione, mas parece que o cupido é burro e me fez amar outra pessoa. Você é brilhante, bonita e perfeita em tudo que faz; ainda assim eu gosto de você só como amiga. Me desculpe.

Hermione enxergou uma profundo pesar nos olhos esmeralda do amigo. Sorriu ao ouvir-se descrita daquela forma e saber o quanto Harry admirava-a significava muito para ela. Queria muito a felicidade dele, mesmo não sendo ela ao seu lado.

- Quem é essa pessoa? Quem é que pode ser tão estúpida a ponto de não notar seu amor.

- Malfoy – Ele disse por fim, após uma longa pausa – A pessoa que eu gosto é Draco Malfoy.

No mesmo instante suas bochechas ficaram extremamente vermelhas e Hermione não pode deixar de abraçá-lo. Surpreso com a reação da amiga, ele abraçou-a de volta.

- Eu sabia – Disse ela se afastando – Fico tão feliz por você.

- Você sabia? Quer dizer que você não se importa de eu ser gay?

- Harry seu bobo – Brincou ela – Eu sempre desconfiei dessa sua obsessão por Malfoy. E claro que eu não me importo de você ser gay, fico feliz de não ser trocada por uma qualquer e sim pelo bonitão da Sonserina.

- E quanto ao fato dele ser nosso pior inimigo? – Ele perguntou inseguro.

- Isso vai realmente ser um problema, mas eu posso aceitar qualquer pessoa que te faça feliz. O Rony vai ter um infarto provavelmente, mas ele é seu melhor amigo, vai estar ao seu lado para o que der e vier.

Harry segurou a amiga em um abraço apertado. Dessa vez, deixou suas lágrimas contidas há muito tempo caírem livremente.

- Droga Mione, eu amo ele tanto. Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

- Eu não tenho a resposta para isso, Harry; mas acho que você precisa aceitar seu sentimento. Já tentou falar com ele a respeito?

Harry soltou a amiga e olhou-a como se ela fosse louca, seus olhos ainda molhados.

- Malfoy não é gay e mesmo que fosse jamais iria sentir nada por mim.

- Você não pode ter certeza disso se não falar com ele.

- Me declarar? Não. Eu posso aceitar tudo dele, menos a rejeição. Eu não sei se agüentaria isso.

- Harry, você não prefere arriscar? Acha saudável passar o tempo todo pensando nele e jamais tentar descobrir se o sentimento é mútuo?

- Mas e se...

-Não Harry, chega de ser racional – A garota interrompeu bruscamente – Você é sempre impulsivo, mostra sua coragem em vários momentos, por que agora tem que ser diferente? Conte para ele.

Harry olhou perdido para a amiga, ouviu cada palavra dela e sentiu um conflito mental muito grande. A hesitação tomava conta de sua mente, mas ela desapareceu completamente com a próxima frase da amiga.

- Imagine só uma coisa: em vez de nós dois aqui, fosse você e Draco – Hermione não pareceu notar que havia chamado Malfoy pelo primeiro nome - Vocês dois embaixo desse luar, andando de mãos dadas, ou então sentados em baixo de uma árvore com ele te abraçando e dizendo o quanto te ama. Por que não deixa de imaginar e torna isso real?

Nesse momento, algo pareceu despertar dentro de Harry. Sentiu seu coração da uma cambalhota, realmente queria muito estar com Draco.

Hermione, vendo a mudança que se operou no garoto, sorriu satisfeita.

"Eu realmente quero ver os dois juntos. Vai demorar um tempo até eu esquecê-lo, talvez se eu sair com o Rony eu supere isso mais rápido" pensou divertida.

- Mione, eu vou falar com ele amanhã, depois da aula de poções.

- Fico tão feliz por vocês, espero que de tudo certo.

Os dois sorriram. Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e ela abraçou o braço dele. Juntos eles pegaram a capa e voltaram para a Torre de Astronomia; a passagem secreta voltou a se fechar.

Dando uma conferida no Mapa do Maroto, eles viram que os corredores continuavam livres. Rapidamente voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória, mas a Mulher Gorda não ia facilitar para eles.

- Finalmente o invisível voltou – Disse ela ao ouvir passos no corredor, sem enxergar ninguém – Não ache que vai conseguir passar por mim.

- Bálsamo – Disse Harry.

- Nem com a senha você passa – Falou ela triunfante – Desde o acidente com Sirius Black, só alunos tem permissão.

- Mas eu sou aluno – Insistiu Harry.

- Então se mostre.

- Não posso.

- Então acho que vou dar uma volta. Devo estar aqui de novo ao amanhecer, durma bem do lado de fora.

Harry, vendo que não havia escolha, retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade de si, mas não de Hermione.

A Mulher Gorda olhou-o desconfiada, mas depois de fungar irritada liberou sua passagem. O quadro deslocou-se e Harry entrou, mas manteve-o aberto tempo suficiente para Hermione entrar também.

- Será que ela irá contar para alguém?

- Para os monitores provavelmente – Responde a garota hesitante, enquanto se despia da capa.

- Você vai tirar quantos pontos da Grifinória?

- 10 pontos, assim ela não leva a reclamação a Profª McGonagall.

- Tudo bem – Falou Harry zangado.

- Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite Hermione.

- Sonhe com os anjos, ou melhor, sonhe com Malfoy.

Harry deu língua para ela, que apenas riu da face rosada do amigo. No instante que eles subiram para os seus dormitórios, a lareira se apagou e a sala comunal mergulhou nas sombras.

Depois de se trocar, Harry se jogou na cama cansado. Imaginava diversos cenários para sua declaração, na maior parte deles, os dois acabavam em uma cama. Sorriu para si mesmo, talvez amanhã fosse um dia realmente especial...ou não.

---DMHP---

A aula de Poções transcorria de maneira quase normal: Snape rondava os caldeirões dos alunos, inspecionando seu conteúdo, na maior parte das vezes fazia algum comentário depreciativo, principalmente quando era o caldeirão de alguém da Grifinória; mas o problema era que Harry estava se saindo pior que de costume, simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar no preparo de sua poção.

Rony notou a estranha mudança no comportamento do amigo, tudo bem que Snape sabia ser assustador a maior parte do tempo, mas Harry era o que mais o desafiava.

- Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Rony preocupado.

- Tudo está ótimo. Só um pouco distraído – Respondeu Harry enquanto acrescentava dois chifres de unicórnio à poção, fazendo com que ela começasse a exalar uma fumaça branca que logo cobriu todo o chão.

- Potter – Rugiu Snape – Não era para acrescentar dois chifre de unicórnio e sim um chifre de bicórnio!

Com um gesto da varinha, o professor fez a fumaça desaparecer. Os alunos da Sonserina riam abertamente, os da Grifinória riam discretos.

- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória – Sentenciou Snape.

"Legal, com esses já são 20 pontos que eu perco em um único dia" o garoto pensou frustrado.

Os colegas de Harry o olharam de cara feia, mas ele fingiu não ver. Só Hermione entendia sua situação, olhou de relance para Malfoy e o viu rindo com desprezo.

A aula continuou quase sem acidente, pois Neville explodiu seu caldeirão, mas para surpresa geral, o professor não tirou ponto algum.

- Ele não tirou ponto por que quer deixar claro que não tolera erros seus – Sussurrou Ron para Harry.

Finalmente Snape dispensou a turma, todos recolheram o material e saíram da sala em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar. Harry pareceu ter perdido a coragem, observava quase em pânico o loiro a alguns passos de distância a sua frente. Por um momento pensou em desistir, mas seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hermione e a imagem dele e de Draco juntos sob a luz da lua veio a sua mente e a coragem voltou a tomar seu coração.

Cuidadosamente, para ninguém ver, Harry puxou a varinha e apontou para o loiro. Murmurou uma palavra e logo a mochila de Draco soltou uma alça e seus livros espalharam-se pelo chão.

"Os clássicos nunca morrem" pensou Harry brincalhão.

- Maldita mochila – Resmungou Draco enquanto se abaixava para recolher seu material.

Alguns sonserinos fizeram menção de ajudá-lo, mas foram espantados pelo olhar mortal que ele lhes dera. Malfoys não aceitavam ajuda de ninguém.

Hermione passou ao lado de Harry, que permaneceu parado, olhando para o outro garoto. Pondo uma mão no ombro dele e dando um leve aperto de incentivo, a garota continuou seu caminho, sem olhar para trás.

Aos poucos os alunos se dispersaram, sobrando apenas Draco que tentava tirar uma mancha de tinta de um pergaminho.

- Como é mesmo o feitiço? – Draco resmungava consigo mesmo.

- Siccatus – Disse alguém, fazendo a mancha desaparecer.

Draco levantou a cabeça mal humorado, reconhecendo a voz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Potter?

- Não deveria me agradecer por ter limpado seu pergaminho? – Perguntou Harry um pouco chateado.

-Não lhe pedi nada.

Draco levantou-se apressado e começou a se afastar.

- Draco, espere – Pediu Harry.

O loiro parou, olhando confuso para o seu inimigo.

- Você me chamou de Draco?

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e confirmou com a cabeça. Draco deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Por que me parou Potter? – Perguntou Draco dando ênfase no "Potter".

- Eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você – Disse o garoto ansioso – Será que podemos ir para uma sala de aula vazia?

- Não tenho nada para falar com você. Mas em consideração a você ter tirado a mancha, você tem cinco segundos para falar comigo.

- Mas...

- Cinco.

- Eu não posso falar aqui no corredor.

- Quatro, três...

- Eu...

- Dois..

- Eu te amo – Gritou Harry desesperado, sem saber mais o que fazer.

Draco fez uma expressão de raiva, seus olhos cheios de ódio.

- Era uma brincadeira idiota que você queria fazer Potter? Estou dando muita risada, agora eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Não é brincadeira, eu te amo – Repetiu Harry, agora que tinha dito uma vez aquelas três palavras, parecia ser mais fácil de falá-las agora.

Draco já ia comprar uma briga com Harry, quando reparou na expressão do garoto.

- Você está falando sério Potter? Se estiver brincando, pode parar. Já me assustou, agora para com isso.

- Eu estou falando muito sério. Draco, eu te amo e...

-Pare aí. Não quero ouvir nada que você tenha para me falar – Vociferou o sonserino – Eu não gosto de homens e especialmente de alguém como você. Me deixe em paz.

Draco deu as costas para o menor e seguiu seu caminho, sentindo-se muito confuso e perturbado, não percebeu que havia deixado para trás um Harry magoado e com o coração despedaçado.

--------------------------------------------------DMHP-----------------------------------------------

**Coffe Break: (nome provisório desse cantinho para comentários e repostas as revisões)**

Ok, o que acharam do 1º capitulo? Espero que tenha sido bom, pois eu fiquei um pouco confuso se ia dar certo ou não a história.

Até o próximo capítulo!

REVISEM!!!


	2. Caminhos Separados

Antes mais nada, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas esse é meu ritmo mesmo, muito trabalho na faculdade e tal...então tenham paciência comigo hehe

Certo, este 2º capítulo eu tive um pouco de dificuldade de escrever, pois não quis deixar o casal muito abalado pela "desilusão amorosa". Não vejo Harry chorando por algo assim, muito menos Draco. Então tentei ajeitar isso da melhor forma possível.

Muito importante: Agradecimento super especial à Tety por estar betando a fic!!

Vamos à história!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Desistir é uma solução permanente para um problema temporário – James MacArthur_

Capítulo 2 – Caminhos Separados

Draco estava sentado em um canto da sala comunal da Sonserina olhando fixamente para uma parede. Desde que voltara do almoço ele só fazia isso. Seus amigos estavam sentados ao seu redor, mas ele mal os notava.

- Draco, o que aconteceu com você? Me conta! – Insistia Pansy, preocupada.

O garoto não respondia; mal se mexia na verdade. Seus pensamentos estavam ocupados com as palavras do seu odiado inimigo.

"Quem ele pensa que é?". Pensou o sonserino irritado "Potter é um idiota. Eu não gosto de homens e, mesmo que gostasse, eu não iria querer alguém como ele."

Blaise já estava se cansando daquilo. O 'grupinho' só estava fingindo preocupação, afinal de conta eles eram sonserinos. Olhou para Pansy e sorriu com desprezo ao vê-la segurando e alisando uma das mãos de Draco.

"Interesseira". Pensou ele, voltando a observar o loiro "Está na hora de descobrir a verdade."

Levantou-se e segurou o braço de Draco. O outro sonserino o fulminou com um olhar irritado, mas Blaise não se abalou.

- Venha comigo – Disse ele, puxando bruscamente o outro.

- Não – Respondeu Draco simplesmente.

- Está bem – Falou Blaise com um sorriso – Vai ser do jeito difícil.

O garoto sacou sua varinha e usou o "Petrificus Totalis". Draco ficou totalmente rígido e quase caiu no chão, mas foi segurado a tempo por Blaise.

Os outros sonserinos olharam espantados e começaram a sacar suas varinhas.

- Nem pensem – Ameaçou Zabini.

Todos estancaram em seus lugares. Ninguém queria se arriscar a levar um feitiço de Blaise, pois sabiam de sua fama de conhecedor de magia negra. Draco observava tudo sem poder fazer nada, mas seus olhos transmitiam uma intensa fúria.

- Wingardium Leviosa – Proferiu Blaise, apontando sua varinha para o garoto petrificado.

Zabini levou-o para uma sala de aula vazia, próxima á sala comunal. Apenas Pansy tentou impedi-lo no meio do caminho, mas ela acabara desistindo depois de ter seu rosto coberto de espinhas.

- Muito bem Draco, algo está te atormentando. – Começou o garoto, pousando Draco no chão e sentando-se em uma cadeira – Eu quero saber o que é. Sou um dos poucos que realmente se preocupa com você.

Com um aceno da varinha, o feitiço que mantinha o outro garoto preso se desfez parcialmente. Draco continuava paralisado do pescoço para baixo.

- Você realmente sabe convencer uma pessoa Blaise – Disse Draco sarcástico – Mas nem esse poder de persuasão vai te ajudar.

- Certo. Então eu devo te libertar e ignorar sua tentativa inútil de esconder suas preocupações?

- Acertou, esperto. – Disse o loiro piscando um olho.

- Me aguarde, Draquinho.

Blaise se levantou e saiu da sala. Passaram-se alguns minutos e Draco estava começando a achar que tinha sido esquecido, quando Zabini reapareceu. Os olhos do garoto caído no chão se estreitaram ao notar a expressão do moreno. Seus temores se confirmaram ao ver um frasco de vidro na mão do outro, cheio de um liquido transparente.

- Veritaserum – Murmurou Draco.

- Acertou, esperto – Disse o moreno piscando um olho. – Então? Quer dar um gole?

Draco não admitiu a derrota, mas também não desafiou o outro, apenas sustentou o olhar. Com um novo aceno da varinha, Blaise desfez o feitiço completamente. O loiro se levantou em silêncio e, depois de limpar as suas vestes perfeitamente desenhadas, sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente ao outro sonserino.

- O que está te atormentando? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Alguém disse que me ama – Respondeu Draco relutante.

- É uma sonserina?

- Não.

Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Qual a casa?

- Grifinória – Respondeu Draco, acrescentando desprezo na voz.

- Quem foi que se declarou para você? – Perguntou Zabini, mexendo-se ansioso.

- Potter – Respondeu Draco depois de um momento de hesitação.

O queixo de Blaise caiu e o garoto ficou olhando abobalhado para o loiro.

- Qu...Quando?

- Hoje mais cedo. Minha mochila tinha rasgado e ele me ajudou – Draco sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco, mais manteve a expressão neutra.

- Isso é...

- Inacreditável? Surreal? Idiotice?

- Interessante – Conclui Blaise.

- Como assim?

- Eu admito que eu não esperava por isso, mas eu já havia notado uma mudança de atitude em Potter. Ele não estava reagindo mais quando você o provocava, apenas te ignorava.

Draco lembrou-se das brigas recentes com o grifinório. Realmente, eles não trocavam socos há um bom tempo e até as discussões eram raras. Normalmente o sonserino perturbava o "trio de ouro" e sobrava pra sangue-ruim controlar os amigos; mas agora Granger só controlava o Weasley, enquanto Potter ficava em silêncio.

- Eu não tinha percebido isso – Comentou Draco pensativo.

- Bem, você já deu uma resposta para ele?

O loiro olhou-o como se ele fosse algum louco.

- Resposta? – Repetiu Draco incrédulo – Não há resposta para isso. Eu não sou gay, sou um dos solteiros mais desejados de Hogwarts. Eu não me importo com os sentimentos de Potter.

- Duas coisas. – Começou Blaise impaciente – Primeiro: Você diz com orgulho que é um dos solteiros mais desejados, porém isso não muda o fato de você estar solteiro por rejeitar todas as pretendentes. Segundo: Se você tem total desprezo pelos sentimentos de Harry Potter, então por que a declaração dele está te afetando tanto?

Draco sorriu sarcástico, e fuzilou o outro.

- O que está sugerindo Blaise?

O moreno notou o tom de voz perigoso do outro.

- Nada. Vou esperar o desenrolar dos fatos.

Os dois se encararam ameaçadores por um instante, mas logo desviaram o olhar e se retiraram da sala.

- Então... Harry Potter é gay. – Comentou Blaise risonho – Quem imaginaria?

- Pois é – Disse Draco – Quem imaginaria que o grande salvador dos bruxos curte outros homens. Mas vamos dar um desconto para ele, afinal meu charme é irresistível.

Blaise deu um soco de leve em um braço de Draco e os dois começaram a rir. Porém, mesmo rindo, Draco não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de certo Grifinório dizendo que o amava. As palavras de Blaise ecoavam em sua mente.

"Não me importo". pensou Draco "Potter pode ficar com seu amor para ele mesmo".

---------DMHP---------

Harry observava Gina e Rony jogarem Snap explosivo. Hermione estava ao seu lado, esfregando uma de suas mãos nas costas do garoto.

- Para com isso. – Pediu Harry em voz baixa – Eu já falei que não preciso de consolo.

- Mas Harry, depois do que ele te fez...

- Não me importa. – Disse Harry – Eu já esperava por isso.

- Harry...

- Não Mione, eu só fiquei triste no momento. Agora eu já estou legal – Harry forçou um sorriso para reforçar suas palavras.

- Você não me engana Harry. Vai pôr sua máscara de herói inabalável e fingir que tudo está bem.

- E daí se eu fizer isso? – Perguntou Harry, aumentando um pouco a voz e a encarando – O problema é meu, não quero sua ajuda. – completou rudemente.

Hermione sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e o garoto pareceu se arrepender de ter dito aquilo. Os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada de outra garota.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo – Perguntou Gina curiosa.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu e a ruiva percebeu que estava atrapalhando a conversa. Ela começou a se afastar embaraçada, mas parou ao ouvir Harry chamando-a.

- Você quer ir a Hogsmeade? – Perguntou o garoto andando até ela e parando na sua frente.

- Mas Harry, hoje não é dia de visita.

- Eu sei – Disse o garoto passando gentilmente uma das mãos pelo rosto da amiga – Vamos aproveitar à tarde sem aulas para passear. Só nós dois.

Gina corou fortemente.

- Você quer dizer... um encontro? – Perguntou ela engolindo em seco.

- Sim – Afirmou Harry sorrindo – Vamos escondidos para a vila. É só usar uma das passagens secretas.

- Está bem – Concordou ela lhe mostrando um amplo sorriso.

- Ótimo. Quando quer ir?

- Me dê uma hora para eu me arrumar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e a garota subiu as escadas apressada em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Você convidou minha irmãzinha para um encontro? – Perguntou Rony confuso surgindo na frente do outro garoto.

- Sim – Confirmou Harry.

- Que ótimo cara – Comemorou Rony, segurando a cabeça do amigo embaixo de um dos braços – Imagine se vocês começarem a namorar? Vou te perturbar muito, cunhado.

Harry deu risada e depois de varias tentativas, conseguiu se libertar do aperto de Rony.

- Um passo de cada vez, Ron – Disse ele – Não vamos apressar as coisas.

- Vou escrever para a mamãe, aposto que ela já vai preparar o casamento.

- Não – Gritou Harry ficando sério.

Rony olhou surpreso para o amigo.

- Não conta para ninguém – Pediu Harry controlando a voz.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Rony desconfiado.

- Isso pode não dar em nada – Respondeu Harry – E mesmo que nós comecemos a namorar, eu prefiro manter tudo em segredo em relação a sua família.

- Tudo bem... vou confiar em você – Disse Rony sério – Mas Harry, não se atreva a magoá-la.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Rony pareceu satisfeito e se afastou para continuar a jogar, dessa vez contra Neville.

Hermione, que observou tudo de seu lugar no sofá, levantou-se calmamente e marchou até seu amigo de cabelos rebeldes.

- Hermione me desculpe por ter gritado com você – Disse Harry no momento que a garota apareceu ao seu lado – Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Você é minha melhor amiga, só está tentando me ajudar.

- Não se preocupe – Disse ela suspirando – Eu não fiquei irritada com o que você disse. Sei que estava precisando extravasar suas emoções.

Harry sorriu e a abraçou carinhosamente. Porém recuou ao notar que ela não correspondia seu abraço.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu disse que não estava irritada com o fato de você ter sido grosso comigo. Mas não disse que não estava irritada com você – Respondeu ela segurando os ombros dele – Por que você convidou Gina para um encontro?

- Eu preciso relaxar – Respondeu, olhando para o teto.

- Vai se aproveitar dela? – Perguntou a garota.

- Mione, eu admito que, ser dispensado por Draco daquela forma me deixou triste – Falou o garoto voltando a encará-la – Mas eu não sou do tipo que fica chorando desesperado.

- Mas por que a Gina? – Perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

- Por que eu jamais faria isso com você – Disse ele segurando-a em seus braços – Eu gosto muito de você, por isso jamais te usaria. Só vou usar a Gina para tentar esquecer Draco.

- Isso é errado – Retorquiu Hermione – Você não pode desistir de seu verdadeiro amor assim tão fácil. Esse não é o Harry que eu conheço.

- Desculpe Mione – Disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

O garoto soltou a amiga e subiu as escadas para seu dormitório.

"Talvez você não perceba Harry" pensou Hermione olhando para as escadas "Mas Draco te afetou mais do que você imagina".

----------DMHP-----------

O dormitório dos garotos sonserinos estava quase vazio, apenas Draco ocupava o lugar. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, olhava desinteressado ao seu redor; ignorando as camas com cobertores verdes e almofadas prateadas; ignorando as malas espalhadas pelo chão e ignorando a conversa que vinha da sala comunal. A única coisa que não conseguia ignorar era aquela sensação incômoda em sua consciência.

- Malfoy's não sentem peso na consciência – Murmurou ele. (**N/B**: Malfoy's têm consciência? Estou chocada:P)

"Mas então o que é isso que estou sentindo?" pensou confuso.

- Tudo bem, Draco? – Perguntou alguém, entrando no quarto.

- Nott... está tudo ótimo. Agora saia.

O outro sonserino não recuou, ao invés disso, sentou-se sorridente na cama do garoto loiro.

- O que foi Draco? – Disse Nott em tom cínico – O coração está estremecido por causa de certo grifinório? Ou é algo mais embaixo?

Draco olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para o amigo que ria alto.

- Blaise não consegue esconder nada de mim – Comentou Theodore se controlando – Mas não se preocupe, não vou espalhar a história. (**N/B**: Depois mulher que fofoca...)

- Eu vou matar Zabini – Murmurou Draco dando as costas para o outro.

- Esquece ele, vamos falar de você. Ao contrário do que você acha, eu também sinto certa preocupação com você.

- Não há nada a ser discutido. Vai embora.

- Se não há nada de errado, então porque você está querendo ficar isolado, só pensando no que Potter disse?

Draco levantou-se furioso e segurou o outro pela gola.

- Chega! – Rugiu ele – Eu não quero mais ouvir isso. Quer que eu confesse? Eu não desgostei totalmente tê-lo ouvido falar aquilo, mas não significa que eu goste dele ou algo assim.

Nott sorriu triunfante e se soltou de Draco.

- Muito bem, não vou te irritar mais.

Algo em seu tom de voz incomodou o sonserino loiro, mas ele decidiu ignorar. Theodore saiu do quarto, deixando Draco mais uma vez sozinho com seus pensamentos. Agora que havia confessado aquilo que ocupava sua mente, ele sentia uma sensação nova; mas não sabia direito o que era.

"Algo como... liberdade" pensou o sonserino distraído "Preciso conversar com Har... Potter, eu preciso, se não vou enlouquecer".

---------DMHP---------

Um novo dia começava em Hogwarts, mas algo estava diferente no ar. Draco olhava atentamente para o Salão Principal, mas não conseguia entender o que estava 'fora do lugar'.

"Mesa do professores, ok. Mesa da Sonserina, Ok. Mesa dos 'sabe-tudo', Ok. Mesa dos fracassados, ok. Mesa dos perded..." Draco interrompeu o pensamento, havia descoberto o que estava diferente "Weasley está realmente pulando na cadeira, ao invés de devorar a comida?"

----------DMHP--------

- Ronald Weasley, dá para ficar quieto? – Pediu Hermione olhando fixamente para o prato a sua frente.

- Mas Hermione – Começou Ron entusiasmado – Você também viu, não foi? Estou tão feliz que não consigo ficar parado. Eles não vão aparecer nunca?

Nem bem Rony disse essas palavras e finalmente o novo casal apareceu.

Harry e Gina entraram no Salão Principal de mãos dadas. Ambos sorriam abertamente e juntos eles atravessaram o salão até a mesa deles. No caminho, receberam alguns olhares carregados de inveja, mas não se importaram.

- Então vocês realmente estão juntos? - Perguntou Rony.

- Mais ou menos – Desconversou Harry.

- Nós não estamos namorando, se é isso que quer saber – Falou Gina – Além do mais, só saímos uma vez.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça tentando parecer empolgada, mas quando pousou os olhos na mesa da Sonserina sua expressão se desfez. Malfoy não estava mais lá.

-----------DMHP-------

Draco mal avistou o novo casal. No minuto que viu os dois de mãos dadas, ele se levantou e saiu irritado. Blaise e Nott se levantaram também e foram atrás do outro sonserino.

- Draco, espera um pouco – Pediu Blaise, tentando alcançar o amigo.

Logo os dois emparelharam com o loiro, que, apesar de não estar correndo, estava andando apressado.

- Não acredito que você está chateado com Potter – Disse Nott – Não foi você que o desprezou?

- Eu sei disso – Respondeu Draco – Mas eu queria... falar com ele.

Theodore sorriu satisfeito e Blaise segurou o sonserino loiro, fazendo-o parar.

- Então fale com ele.

- E interromper uma sessão de amassos com a Weasley? Não, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Então está desistindo dele? – Perguntou Nott cauteloso, trocando um olhar rápido com Blaise.

- Estou – Respondeu Draco endurecendo a expressão – Na verdade, não há nada para desistir. Agora me larguem.

Draco empurrou Zabini e seguiu seu caminho. Theodore olhou questionador para o amigo, mas Blaise sacudiu a cabeça.

- E agora?

- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo e entender o que Potter está aprontando.

- Eu posso ajudar vocês – Interrompeu alguém se aproximando dos dois – Que tal uma trégua?

Blaise e Nott avaliaram a proposta por um tempo e por fim aceitaram. Hermione riu com a cena, nunca imaginou que um dia se aliaria a sonserinos, mais era por uma boa causa.

--------------------------------------------------------

**COFFEE BREAK:**

Começando com um recado da Tety para vocês.

N/B: Oioi galera! Adivinha quem e a beta nariguda da fic:D Simm, eu mesma! Tety Potter-Mafoy! O segundo cap num tah fofo? Quem tá curioso com o que vai acontecer levanta a mão! (Tety com as duas mãos e as duas pernas levantadas). Nahhh, deixem reviews povinhoo, vcs não sabem o parto que é att uma fic! E quem sabe... mais um motivo! Bejinhos!

Tety, relaxa que curiosidade faz bem, menos para o gato (piada infame do dia) huahua.

Bom, próximo capítulo as coisas vão esquentar. Um dos dois vai perceber que esquecer um amor é muito difícil, principalmente quando você não quer fazer isso...A aliança de Hermione e os sonserinos será problemática, por falar nisso, uma pergunta:

** Blaise e Nott devem ser um casal?**

O que vocês acham? Eu tava pensando em colocar os dois juntos, mas é só uma idéia.

RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS:

**Tety Potter-Malfoy – **Minha beta!! Harry não ficou se arrastando atrás de Draco, não quero fazer dele um coitadinho. E o loirinho não mentiu exatamente, mas também não disse toda a verdade; ele ainda está se "descobrindo" huahua. Vamos ver o que acontece agora...hehe

**Azmaria-chan – **Continuei...mas "morte aos Malfoy"? E como Hrary fica sem Draco? Não, Lucius pode morrer. Draco não.

**Gabri Chaplin – Q**ue bom que você está gostando. Quanto a Hermione ter aceitado de cara a paixão de Harry por Draco, eu acho que ela é bem "cabeça aberta"; mas relaxe que a reação de Rony...não vou adiantar a informação, mas aguarde hehe.

**Mira-Chan – **Pois é, Harry levou um chute, mas agora foi Draco que levou um huauha. O capítulo ficou real? Então estou conseguindo meu objetivo.

**Ammodytus - ** Ammodytus, crítica dura mesmo, não vou dizer que fiquei feliz (nem bravo), mas é bom receber críticas, ainda mais quando são construtivas. Bom, vamos por partes: 1º Aquela frase foi escrita de pura perturbação, momento de inspiração maluca hehe. 2º Realmente, subir na torre mais alta para descer, parece maluquice, mas não esqueça que a passagem é secreta. Vc nunca imaginaria que para descer, vc tem que subir!! 3º Realmente, você tem toda razão. É esse tipo de erro que mata a história, eu tenho um problema com repetições; agora com minha beta, isso deve diminuir (ou desaparecer). 4º Tipo, eu sei que muita gente gosta de Mione com Rony (ou outro), mas, depois de Draco/Harry, meu casal favorito em HP é Harry/Hermione. Eu tinha que por um pouco desse casal na fic...não resisti. Quanto a Mione deduzir errado, não vejo tanto problema, pois é interessante "humanizá-la" de vez em quando, através de erros. 5º Não entendi, algo de errado? 6º Luna? Ela já falou essa frase? Não lembrava, faz muito tempo que li HPPM. De qualquer forma, garanto que não "copiei". 7º Risadas, frase piegas, mas ta valendo. 8º Realmente, ele não precisa agir como mulherzinha. Nesse capítulo ele não faz isso nem um pouco. Acho que me inspirei nas minhas fics de CDZ e soltei uma tirada de Shun. Sei que você não vai ler essa fic, mas se puder continue, ia gostar de continuar ouvindo suas opiniões.

**Carolzita Malfoy – **Muito obrigado por favoritar, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Quanto a "postar logo"...eu sou meio inconstante na hora de postar, mas vou tentar atualizar rápido.

**Milinha-potter – **Oi Milinha, realmente foi um belo de um fora, mas agora Draco tá recebendo o troco. Espero que tenha gostado do 2º capitulo.

**Kuroyama Izumi** – Realmente, coitado do Harry, mas ele deu o troco agora. Vou realmente precisar de boa sorte, quero que gostem dessa fic, para eu poder escrever uma continuação.

**YaNks** – Perfeito? Está mesmo? Que bom, vou tentar continuar dessa forma (e melhorar se der).

**Obrigado pelas revisões e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. O Plano

Olá meus adorados e minhas adoradas leitores/leitoras. Depois dessa longa abstinência de escrever, estou de volta. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu tava saindo muito e como eu escrevo de noite, acabei ficando sem dias para escrever. 

Bom, chegamos a metade desta história. E agora? Vocês decidem. Se eu receber muitas revisões depois da história acabar (em seu 6º capitulo), eu farei uma continuação. Claro que vocês podem deixar uma revisão dizendo: "Ei Vilon, chega disso". Sem problemas, eu termino a história e parto para a próxima. Está em suas mãos.

Ps: A sim, eu tenho orkut, procurem Vilon Ficwriter caso queiram manter contato.

Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta: Tety!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A voz da razão é baixa, mas persistente – Sigmund Freud_

Capítulo 3 – O Plano

- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Draco preocupado – Não está gostando de ficar aqui?

Harry estava de olhos fechados, deitado no chão e com a cabeça apoiada no colo do sonserino. Ao ouvir a voz dele, o garoto abriu os olhos e suspirou.

- Não é nada não – Falou o grifinóriano sorrindo – Só estava pensando, só isso.

- É mesmo? E posso saber o que se passa nessa cabecinha? – Perguntou Draco brincalhão, passando uma mão suavemente pelo rosto do outro.

- Não vou te contar – Disse Harry dando língua para o loiro.

- Então eu vou embora. Fique sozinho.

Draco fingiu tentar se levantar, mas foi puxado de volta por Harry. O loiro deu risada e puxou o outro para mais perto de si.

- Está bem, eu te conto – Falou Harry, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Sou todos ouvidos.

- Gina – Disse Harry.

- O que tem ela? – Falou Draco levemente irritado.

- Eu a amo.

Draco sentiu um aperto forte no coração.

- Mas então...

- Eu não quero mais você. Não quero ficar perto de alguém que me rejeite e ainda me humilhe – As feições de Harry ficaram duras e sua voz sinistra.

- Não Harry, eu não sabia o que estava dizendo, você precisa entender...

O bruxo de cabelos pretos se soltou dos braços de Draco e afastou-se.

- Adeus.

Draco não conseguia se mexer, apenas conseguia ver Harry indo embora e, ao seu lado, Gina Weasley o abraçando feliz.

- Não, Harry, volta – Gritou Draco.

Mas já era tarde de mais.

---------------DMHP------------

Draco acordou assustado. Olhou a sua volta, procurando Harry, mas logo sua confusão passou.

"Foi tudo um sonho" Pensou Draco " Será que eu posso estar apaix...não isso é ridículo, eu nunca gostei de Potter antes. Então o que é isso que estou sentindo?"(N/B: Tapado.)

- Harry Potter... – Sussurrou Draco

O loiro lembrou-se da primeira vez que tinha visto o grifinório. Um garoto magro, baixinho, com olhos verdes faiscantes e um ar levemente confuso. 'Lindo' era a única palavra que descrevia aquele garoto na mente de Draco. Talvez por isso ele tivesse puxado conversa com alguém que nunca conhecera, o que era raro.

Mas agora, Harry não era mais um garotinho, era um homem. Estava mais musculoso, um corpo atlético por causa do quadribol, ainda era baixo para sua idade e seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes, duas esmeraldas perfeitas.

"Talvez eu tenha reparado em Potter durante todos esses anos, mas não percebi o que isso significava" Pensou Draco " Agora não importa mais, ele é homem, eu sou homem, ele tem uma 'quase namorada', eu...estou sozinho"

O garoto riu com desprezo de si mesmo. Levantou-se da cama e entrou no banheiro, só queria tomar um bom banho para tentar esquecer sua situação. Despiu-se e logo sentiu a água escorrer por seu corpo.

Draco começou a relaxar quando ouviu um barulho de algo caindo na água, perto dali.

"Tem mais alguém aqui?" pensou confuso.

O garoto saiu do seu box e enrolou uma toalha em volta da cintura. Mais uma vez ouviu o barulho, mas dessa vez acompanhado de uma risada, que não era desconhecida.

"Acho que vou dar um susto nele, só para me divertir um pouco" pensou Draco maldoso.

Tirou a sua varinha de sua pilha de roupas e parou em frente a porta fechada.

- Alohomora – Sussurrou.

A porta se destrancou, sem se abrir, o barulho foi abafado pelo som de água caindo. O sonserino sorriu satisfeito e, com a mão livre, empurrou a porta com força.

- Nott, prepare-se pa...- Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, a visão que teve o petrificou.

Theodore olhava-o assustado, ele estava encostado na parede, totalmente nu, mas ele não estava sozinho. Blaise também se encontrava no box, seu corpo nu colado ao de Nott, pressionando-o contra a parede.

- Draco... – Começou Blaise, olhando para o outro.

O loiro não esperou o outro continuar, deu as costas para os dois e voltou a tomar seu banho, trancando a porta do seu box e ignorando o chamado de seus dois amigos do outro lado. Até que finalmente, as vozes cessaram.

---------DMHP---------

- Aonde quer ir agora, Gina? – Perguntou Harry – Já cansei da Floresta Proibida.

- Mas aqui é tão secreto, ninguém vai perturbar agente – Respondeu a garota – Podemos passar a tarde inteira aqui.

Harry bocejou e levantou-se do chão. Gina não se mexeu, continuou deitada, olhando ele se levantar.

- Que tal nós voltarmos para Hogwarts? – Perguntou Harry, espreguiçando-se e ajeitando as roupas.

- Está bem – Concordou ela emburrada – Mas só porque minhas costas já estão doendo de tanto ficar deitada nesta terra dura.

O casal saiu da floresta e voltou para o castelo. Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, deram de cara com Hermione e Rony discutindo. Ficaram observando a distância, sem serem notados.

- Por que esses dois não ficam junto logo? – Perguntou Gina – Essas brigas são prova de que se amam, parecem até que já são casados.

- Brigas não querem dizer nada – Comentou Harry pensativo, sentindo uma pontada de dor no coração.

- De qualquer forma, que tal ir para a cozinha e pedir cerveja amanteigada a Dobby?

- E depois procurar um lugar mais reservado?

- Sala Precisa?

- Perfeito.

Saíram do Salão e seguiram até a cozinha. Mas a briga do outro casal ainda continuava.

- Você não pode ir à biblioteca comigo porque eu não quero ser incomodada.

- Hermione Granger, você não pode me impedir de ir. Eu quero ir com você.

- Por quê?

- Você é minha melhor amiga – Respondeu Rony inocentemente – Por que eu iria querer estar longe de você? (N/B: No três! Ahhhhh)

- Rony... - Começou Hermione impaciente.

- Ta bom, eu admito, não tenho nenhum lugar melhor para ir.

- Porque não fica com o Harry?

- E em que momento eu conversaria com ele? Quando ele estiver beijando minha irmãzinha?

- Lilá, vem cá – Gritou Hermione, chamando a amiga que estava indo para os jardins.

A garota andou de encontro a eles, com um olhar questionador.

- Oi Hermione! Oi Rony... – Disse Lilá meio sonhadora.

- Lilá você não estava querendo falar com o Rony? – Perguntou Mione, ignorando o olhar mortal que a outra lhe lançava – Ele está aqui desocupado, porque não vão dar uma volta?

Lilá olhou para Rony timidamente. O garoto concordou com a cabeça, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. Os dois deixaram o Salão, conversando em voz baixa. Hermione sorriu satisfeita e correu para a biblioteca.

"Estou atrasada" pensou Hermione enquanto corria "Eles vão me matar".

Quando a garota finalmente chegou à biblioteca, ela desacelerou o passo e entrou em silêncio. Madame Pince, instintivamente, olhou-a ameaçadora, mas ao ver que era Hermione, sorriu.

- Bom dia Hermione – Disse a bibliotecária – Já separei os livros que você me pediu. Deseja vê-los agora?

- Agora não, tenho uma reunião urgente aqui – Respondeu ela ofegante – Posso ver os livros mais tarde?

- Tudo bem – Falou Pince contrariada – Irei guardá-los por mais um tempo.

- Muito obrigada.

A grifinóriana seguiu cautelosa, ainda não confiava plenamente nos sonserinos e estava decidida a não correr riscos. Dirigiu-se até o fundo da biblioteca e entrou no último corredor de estantes, no final dele, encontrou Blaise com um semblante carregado.

- Está atrasada – Comentou ele.

- Tive alguns contratempos. Onde está Nott? – Perguntou a garota desconfiada.

- Detenção. Já deve estar chegando.

- E o plano? Fizeram sua parte?

- Claro – Disse Blaise malicioso.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Como Draco reagiu?

- Ele sumiu. Nós tentamos procurá-lo, mas quando aquele garoto quer se esconder ninguém consegue achá-lo.

- Ninguém? – Falou a garota presunçosa – Se ele estiver em Hogwarts eu o encontro.

- Você se acha muito superior, não é? Sangue-r...

Tudo aconteceu em instantes. Hermione sacou sua varinha, mas Blaise não ficou atrás. Os dois apontaram as varinhas para o rosto um do outro. Nenhum dos dois ousou fazer algum movimento brusco, Hermione conhecia mais feitiços, porém Blaise sabia artes das trevas. O clima tenso estava aumentando.

Nott escolheu este momento para chegar ao local. Por um segundo, ficou tentado a deixar aquilo continuar e ver quem venceria. Mas lembrou-se do motivo daquela reunião, não queria Draco sofrendo à toa.

- Expelliarmus – Disse em uma voz carregada de veneno.

As varinhas saíram voando, mas Theodore foi ágil o suficiente para lançar mais um feitiço, convocando-as para si.

- Muito bem, o que significa isso? – Perguntou ele severo.

- Não se meta – Falou Blaise – Quero tirar o sorriso dos lábios dessa...

- Não me faça rir Zabini. Acha que teria tempo de fazer alguma coisa? – Falou Hermione - Devolva minha varinha Nott.

A garota falava confiante, mas estava nervosa na verdade. Quase se arrependia de não ter trazido Rony, não lhe agradava a idéia de estar sozinha com dois sonserinos. Ainda mais desarmada.

Nott sorriu friamente.

- Muito bem vocês dois. Querem se matar? Vão em frente – Disse ele devolvendo as varinhas – Mas isso não vai ajudar nossos... amigos.

Tanto Hermione quanto Blaise estancaram no lugar.

- Agora que chegamos a um acordo – Continuou Theodore – Vamos continuar com o plano?

A contra gosto, os dois concordaram, mas sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Granger. Já esta sabendo do que aconteceu?

- Estou. Vou procurar Draco, sei de uma maneira de encontrá-lo.

- Onde está Potter?

- Não sei – Admitiu a garota – Ele saiu hoje cedo com a Gina, mas os dois sumiram.

- Você não consegue achar qualquer um em Hogwarts? – Zombou Blaise.

- Consigo – Respondeu ela desafiadora.

- Então ele está fora de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Theodore.

- Provavelmente. Até meia hora atrás pelo menos.

Hermione carregava consigo o Mapa do Maroto. Seu plano era consultar o mapa de vez em quando, seguindo os passos de Harry. Mas o garoto parecia ter adivinhado sua estratégia e mantivera-se fora do alcance do mapa durante toda a manhã.

Nott respirou fundo. Começou a repassar o plano em sua mente. O desaparecimento de

Harry não fazia parte daquilo, estava na hora de improvisar.

- Hermione, por onde anda seu amigo Weasley? – Perguntou Theodore com um sorriso.

Blaise quase esperou ver presas de vampiro saindo da boca de seu namorado.

A garota sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo, mas sabia muito bem que não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

---------------------DMHP---------------

As masmorras de Hogwarts era um local conhecido para os alunos da Sonserina. Todos sabiam que lá ficava a sala comunal deles. A maioria sabia da existência de salas ocultas pelas paredes do lugar. Quase nenhum sabia como entrar nelas. E apenas um sabia como entrar em cada uma daquelas salas esquecidas. Ter um padrinho que era diretor da Sonserina ajudava muito.

Draco estava deitado no chão frio de uma das salas, estava de olhos fechados e com a respiração lenta. Alguém que o visse pensaria que estava dormindo. Mas a realidade era muito diferente. Ele estava acordado, sua mente trabalhando freneticamente, procurando respostas. Seu mundo tinha ficado de pernas para o ar e sua consciência parecia lhe lembrar disso a cada segundo.

"Primeiro Potter se declara para mim, depois ele começa a sair com a pobretona da Weasley, eu começo a sonhar com ele e por fim Blaise e Nott estavam..." Não ousou terminar a frase, mesmo em pensamento.

A única coisa que o loiro tinha certeza é que ele não tinha certeza de nada. Tudo parecia se encaixar no seu subconsciente, mas o consciente se recusava a aceitar. Tomando uma decisão, ele se levantou e procurou um pedaço de papiro.

Aquela sala em particular, em alguma época remota, tinha servido como depósito de provas dos alunos. Milhares de provas estavam empilhadas pelo lugar. Algumas vezes, quando Draco estava entediado, ele ia até essa sala para ler as respostas dos alunos; escolhia principalmente as da Lufa-Lufa, deleitando-se com os erros e embromações.

Desde pequeno, Draco não era um garoto que gostava de ficar confuso. Seu pai lhe ensinara então, um dos poucos conselhos paternos que o garoto guardaria: as idéias sempre parecem mais claras no papel. Por isso havia decidido fazer uma lista de tudo que estava acontecendo, achar as possíveis explicações e como isso lhe afetava. Logo ele estava rabiscando no papiro.

_Poblema 1 – Blaise e Nott no banheiro._

_Possíveis explicações: _

Ele pensou por uns instantes. Já tinha descartado sonolência e alucinação. Só restava então...

- Namorando – Concluiu ele.

_Porque isso me incomoda :_

"Ver a bunda de Blaise não faz parte do que chamo começar bem o dia" pensou ele brincando por um momento. (N/B: Pra mim faz...).

Na verdade, a idéia de dois de seus amigos estarem juntos não lhe desagradava, ao contrário, até que o animava, mas essa animação vinha junto com outro sentimento: Inveja.

"Do que exatamente eu estou com inveja?" Perguntou-se Draco "Do fato de meus amigos estarem juntos e eu sozinho? Ou de meus amigos estarem juntos mesmo sendo homens?".

Analisou rapidamente as questões, sentia sua consciência martelando na cabeça, mas ainda não estava pronto para encarar aquilo. Decidiu apenas escrever "inveja" e passar para a próxima questão.

_Problema 2 – Potter e a Weasley juntos._

_Possíveis explicações:_

_Ele é bi. Ele está fingindo. Ele fingiu gostar de mim para dar risada de minha reação._

_Porque isso me incomoda:_

"Bom, ele ser bi não muda o fato dele ter se declarado para mim. Talvez esteja usando a Weasley para me esquecer" O pensamento animou Draco um pouco, _só um pouco_.

"Ele está fingindo..." O coração do loiro parecia pular de alegria com aquela possibilidade, mas o garoto decidiu ignorar isso.

"Fingiu gostar de mim" Na mesma hora, sua alegria se esvaiu. Não estava preocupado se tivesse sido usado, mas isso significaria que Harry não gostava dele.

Olhou para os dois lados, mesmo sabendo que não tinha ninguém lá. Escreveu lentamente no papel, como se fosse uma confissão, o que de fato era – _Porque talvez ele não goste de mim de verdade._

Draco tomou fôlego, aquela tarefa estava mais difícil do que tinha pensado. Mas, à medida que escrevia, sua mente ficava mais clara, assim como seus sentimentos.

_Problema 3 – Harry se declarou para mim_

Draco fez uma pausa momentânea, notando que tinha escrito o nome, e não o sobrenome, de seu rival. Decidiu continuar, sem se importar.

_Possíveis Explicações:_

_Ele gosta de mim. É tudo uma grande piada._

_Porque isso me incomoda:_

Draco pensou por um instante, sentia o peito mais leve. O início de um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Escreveu – _Não me incomoda._

_Problema 4 – Sonhar com Harry_

_Possíveis Explicações:_

_Amor?_

_Porque isso me incomoda:_

_Não sei o que fazer._

Quando terminou sua lista, Draco olhou cuidadosamente para cada um dos itens. Os últimos traços de receios foram desaparecendo. Tudo pareceu se organizar aos poucos.

Eu estou apaixonado por Harry Potter – Sussurrou ele por fim. (N/B: -olhos cheio de água-)

Um amplo sorriso iluminou sua face. Agora que tinha dito isso, a idéia não lhe parecia absurda, na verdade, ela parecia correta.

Todas suas dúvidas estavam sendo respondidas: Ele não ficou irritado com a declaração de Harry, apenas confuso. Estava com inveja de Nott e Zabini porque ele também queria ter o seu amor de cabelos rebeldes em seus braços. Tinha sonhos com Harry porque o amava.

"Mas será que é tarde de mais?" Pensou Draco "Não consigo responder a última dúvida. O que a Weasley representa para ele?".

Neste momento, parecia que o destino havia lido seus pensamentos. A porta da sala abriu e Hermione Granger entrou triunfante. Ao seu lado, Blaise olhava impressionado para a garota.

- Olá Draco – Disse Hermione – Está na hora de termos uma conversinha.

----------------DMHP---------------

Theodore estava ansioso, afinal, não era todos os dias que tinha uma desculpa para arranjar briga com um Grifinóriano. Não que ele precisasse, é claro. Granger havia lhe dito onde Weasley estava. Mas tinha conseguido essa informação, prometendo que não machucaria seriamente o ruivo.

- Qual o sentido de brigar se você não pode machucar alguém? – Murmurou ele irritado.

Finalmente avistou sua presa. Lá estava Rony junto com Lilá perto das estufas de Herbologia.

"Parece que estão ocupados. Fico imaginando se Granger não está usando isso para separar os dois; sempre achei que ela gostava do Weasley" Pensou Nott, vacilando por alguns instantes. Mas, decidiu pensar nisso mais tarde, agora estava na hora da diversão.

- Ei Weasley, onde aprendeu a beijar? Parece um desentupidor – Gritou Nott atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas.

Esse não era muito o estilo de Theodore, normalmente preferia lançar um feitiço a distância para não receber a culpa depois.

"Mas é fundamental para o plano que seja nós dois" Pensou distraído.

- O que você quer Nott? – Disse Rony com o rosto bastante vermelho.

- Nada pobretão, apenas te chatear – Provocou Nott mais um pouco.

- Vá embora – Disse Lilá, tentando se afastar e puxando o braço de Rony.

Os dois começaram a sair dali, mas Nott não ia permitir isso.

- _Incarcerous_.

Cordas invisíveis se prenderam ao redor do corpo de Rony, prendendo-o firmemente.

- Solte-o Nott – Ameaçou Lilá sacando sua varinha.

- O que eu ganharia com isso? – Perguntou Nott inocente.

- Você **perderia** alguns dentes de sua boca – Falou Rony espumando de raiva.

Theodore não precisou fazer mais nada, Rony tinha dito às palavras que ele queria ouvir. Mal libertou o ruivo do feitiço e ele já estava correndo em sua direção. Nott começou a correr também, mas não em direção ao grifinóriano, correu em direção ao castelo.

"É bom aqueles dois estarem prontos" Pensou o sonserino, vendo um feitiço passar do seu lado direito "Se isso não der certo, eu vou matar aquela sangue-ruim."

Alguns corredores depois, Nott notou que Rony estava começando a diminuir o passo, como se a raiva estivesse passando.

"Mais um pouco Weasley" Pensou o sonserino ficando frustrado "só mais um pouco e você pode me alcançar".

Quando Rony já estava quase desistindo, Nott tropeçou, caindo no chão.

"É agora" Pensou o ruivo retomando o fôlego "Theodore Nott, prepare-se para uma surra".

Os planos de Rony foram interrompidos quando Zabini saltou de uma estátua a sua esquerda e derrubou-o no chão. Blaise caiu em cima do grifinóriano, tentando prendê-lo.

- Típico dos sonserinos covardes – Rony ainda conseguiu dizer antes de ter seus pulsos presos por Blaise e seus olhos tapados por Nott.

Alguém colocou um frasco na sua boca, forçando-o a beber líquido de cheiro doce. Rony foi muito lento e não conseguiu evitar que um pouco do liquido escorresse pela sua garganta, foi o suficiente para sentir seus membros ficarem fracos e uma escuridão ainda maior tomar conta de seus olhos. Logo estava inconsciente.

Hermione tirou o frasco da boca do amigo no momento em que sentiu Rony perder todas as forças e desmaiar.

- Poção forte essa – Disse Nott impressionado.

- Você já vai saber o quanto – Disse a garota, entregando o frasco para ele.

- Bons sonhos para mim – Falou Theodore, virando o frasco na boca. Mal tomou o primeiro gole e já estava a caminho da terra dos sonhos.

O corpo do sonserino desabou para o chão, mas Blaise o amparou em seus braços. Nesse exato momento, Lilá surgiu no fim do corredor, seu rosto estava todo vermelho e suado.

Hermione rapidamente fez o frasco desaparecer, preparando-se para o ataque histérico de Lilá. A garota não a desapontou.

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM MEU RONY? – Gritou ela com os olhos soltando faíscas – PORQUE ELE ESTÁ CAIDO NO CHÃO?

- Calma Lilá – Pediu Hermione, mesmo sabendo que não ia adiantar de nada.

- CALMA? MEU RONY ESTÁ CAIDO NO CHÃO E VOCÊ ESTÁ ABRAÇANDO ELE? SOLTE-O AGORA MESMO.

Hermione quase riu da fúria da outra garota, mas achou melhor não. Ao invés disso, continuou abraçada ao corpo de Rony, o escândalo de Lilá fazia parte do plano.

- ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA – Gritou Lilá, apontando para a figura inconsciente de Nott – SE NÃO FOSSE VOCÊ, EU AINDA ESTARIA COM MEU RONY. SEU...SEU...

Blaise lançou um olhar mortal para Lilá. Se aquela garota achava que podia insultar seu amor na frente de todos, ela estava muito enganada, iria pagar caro. Estava disposto a jogar aquele plano para o alto caso fosse necessário.

Neste momento, outras duas figuras surgem no fim do corredor, indo em direção ao centro daquela confusão: Profª McGonagall e Profª Sprout.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Minerva friamente.

- ELE MATOU RONALD WEASLEY – Gritou Lilá em reposta, suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas.

- Ninguém está morto professora – Falou Hermione de maneira controlada – Parece que os dois brigaram e apagaram.

- Eles estão dormindo – Comentou Sprout checando os dois alunos desmaiados.

- Ala Hospitalar. Agora – Concluiu McGonagall.

- MAIS ELE NÃO VAI SER PUNIDO PROFESSORA? – Exigiu Lilá, apontando mais uma vez para Nott.

- Menos 50 pontos para a Sonserina – Sentenciou ela – E menos 40 pontos da Grifinória.

Lilá abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi silenciada por um olhar da professora. Logo, McGonagall e Sprout saíram levando os alunos inconscientes e Lilá foi atrás. A multidão que estava ao redor da cena começou a se dispersar, comentando o ocorrido.

- Você mente muito bem Granger – Comentou Blaise – Se não fosse uma sangue-ruim, com certeza estaria na Sonserina.

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio – Disse ela, fazendo uma careta – Agora é um jogo de espera.

Os dois cúmplices sorriram, tudo estava de acordo com o planejado.

--------------DMHP------------

_FlashBack_

O plano dos conspiradores não era muito elaborado, na verdade, o segredo estava na simplicidade da coisa. Quando Hermione se ofereceu para juntar forças com os sonserinos, ela não tinha um plano formado em sua cabeça. Mas Nott já havia pensado em um.

- Colocar os dois em uma sala juntos e esperar que ocorra o melhor resultado? – Perguntou a garota incrédula – Esse é seu plano brilhante?

- É.

- Mas, não faz sentido. Harry está com Gina e Malfoy saiu correndo só de ver essa cena. Como vamos unir os dois?

- Fazendo um deles admitir o que sente de verdade – Respondeu Nott calmamente – E como Draco parece ser o problema, vamos ter que dar um choque nele. Temos que fazê-lo lidar com seus sentimentos.

- E como você pretende dar esse choque? – Perguntou a garota curiosa.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, sang...Granger, você precisa entender uma coisa – Começou Theodore sério – Eu e o Blaise somos um casal.

Os dois deram as mãos e esperaram a reação dela. Hermione sorriu e pediu que prosseguissem, até arriscou dizer que eles formavam um belo casal.

- A maneira de chocar Draco é dar um exemplo do que ele pode ter se aceitar quem realmente é – Disse Nott dando uma piscada para os dois companheiros.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? – Perguntou Blaise receoso.

- Sabe aquela nossa 'brincadeira' quando agente toma banho? E se alguém visse agente? Digamos, um certo sonserino loiro.

- Você não está querendo que Malfoy par... - Começou Hermione boquiaberta.

- Não – Interrompeu o sonserino depressa – Não sou tão depravado assim. Vai acontecer um 'acidente' e Draco verá eu e Blaise.

- Mas como isso vai ajudar? – Perguntou Blaise ainda desconfiado.

- Draco irá ficar sem reação, se esconderá em algum lugar e vai parar para pensar sobre tudo que está ocorrendo. Na melhor das hipóteses ele descobrirá seu amor por Harry Potter.

- E na pior? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ele vai pirar – Disse Nott dando de ombros – Mas vamos trabalhar com a possibilidade de que tudo ocorra bem. Teremos um Draco apaixonado e um Harry apaixonado, só juntar os dois e tudo dará certo. O problema é que Potter está com a Weasley.

- Não exatamente – Disse Hermione – Eu falei com ele. Esse relacionamento é só uma farsa dele para esquecer Draco.

- Ou seja, Potter está manipulando a Weasley?

- Sim.

- Não é a cara dele, fazer isso – Comentou Zabini.

- Realmente é estranho – Concordou Theodore – Mas o que isso importa? Só ajuda nossos planos.

Os três pararam um pouco para analisar o esquema que tinham armado.

"Não é tão ruim" Pensou Hermione "Talvez até dê certo".

- Todos de acordo? – Perguntou Nott.

Os seus companheiros balançaram a cabeça positivamente.

- Muito bem. Que o plano comece.

Realmente tudo estava dando certo, até que o sumiço de Harry os pegou de surpresa, exigindo uma improvisação.

- Entenderam meu plano? – Perguntou Nott – Eu troco socos com o Weasley, vamos para a ala hospitalar, esta tal de Lilá irá fazer um escândalo e todos da escola estarão comentando. Os boatos vão chegar aos ouvidos de Potter e ele irá visitar o Weasley. Coincidentemente, no mesmo horário, Draco estará lá também.

- Harry está sendo cauteloso, não irá aparecer na frente de Draco – Comentou Hermione distraída, olhando os títulos dos livros de uma estante da biblioteca.

- Você mesma disse que consegue localizar alguém no castelo – Disse o sonserino – Então, quando Potter estiver na Ala, vocês dois levam o Draco. Que também está sumido...

- Eu vou procurá-lo e, se ele estiver no castelo, nós vamos pôr em prática esse plano – Disse Hermione – Mas isso terá um preço.

- Qual? – Perguntou Blaise voltando a se irritar.

- Não haverá briga. Eu não quero que machuque o Rony – Disse ela, puxando um livro da estante.

- E como vamos mandar ele para a Ala Hospitalar?

- Deixa comigo – Respondeu ela sorridente, segurando um exemplar de "Poções indetectáveis" – Um sonífero vai ser o bastante.

- Para o Prof. Snape, é muito simples anular uma poção – Disse Blaise.

- Essa não possui cura, quem tomar vai dormir até o efeito passar.

Theodore estava impressionado, aquela garota estava se revelando bem engenhosa. Talvez se ele não amasse tanto Zabini e se ela não fosse sangue-ruim, ele a acharia bastante atraente. Aquilo ia ser bem divertido.

_Fim do Flashback _

--------------DMHP------------

Harry e Gina estavam se divertindo dentro da Sala Precisa. Tinham passado a maior parte do dia juntos, mas isso não ia continuar por muito tempo.

- Eu tenho que ir. Tenho muito dever para fazer – Declarou Gina.

- Mas Gina, se você for, eu também terei que sair daqui. Fica mais um pouquinho vai.

- Não Harry, agente já teve essa conversa há meia hora atrás.

A garota puxou o moreno pelo braço, arrastando-a até o lado de fora. O corredor estava vazio. Já estavam voltando para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória quando alguém esbarrou neles.

- Desculpe – Falou Parvati, mas logo que reconheceu o casal desatou a falar apressadamente – Harry. Gina. Aconteceu um acidente. Rony está na Ala Hospitalar. Ele e Nott trocaram feitiços e acabaram ficando inconscientes. Madame Pomfrey não sabe ainda o que há de errado com eles.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar rápido e correram para a Ala Hospitalar.

----------------DMHP--------------

Hermione acompanhou satisfeita, os três minúsculos pontinhos pararem por um instante e depois correrem rapidamente pelo papiro.

"Estava escondido na Sala Precisa" Pensou Hermione "Inteligente, o único lugar dentro de Hogwarts que o Mapa não mostra".

Ela conferiu mais uma vez a localização de Draco e saiu do banheiro onde estava, tendo o cuidado de colocar o mapa no bolso. Blaise a esperava na porta.

- Vamos agora – Disse ela – Harry já está indo para a Ala Hospitalar. Nott tinha razão; a fofoca é o meio de comunicação mais rápido. Só se passou uma hora desde aquela confusão.

- Os planos de Theo normalmente estão certos – Disse Blaise com o peito cheio de orgulho. – Mas como você sabe que Potter está indo para a Ala Hospitalar? E como sabe onde Draco está?

- Intuição feminina – Respondeu Hermione, dando uma piscada para o garoto.

"Eles não precisam saber que o Harry tem um mapa de Hogwarts" Pensou ela "Afinal de contas, um deles ainda pode ser um Comensal da Morte".

Ela o conduziu pelas masmorras, até parar em frente a uma parede de pedra lisa. Deu três toques com a varinha em uma pedra específica e surrou a senha fornecida pelo Mapa anteriormente.

As pedras deslizaram para o lado, revelando uma sala cheia de papiros antigos. No centro dela estava Draco, segurando um papiro firmemente.

- Olá Draco – Disse Hermione – Está na hora de termos uma conversinha.

Blaise olhou impressionado para a garota ao seu lado. Por vias das dúvidas, não iria desprezar o instinto das mulheres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**COFFE BREAK: (e o nome se mantém...)**

E aê, o que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Deixem revisões. Como disse Tety: "seu dedo não vai cair se você fazer isso" hehe.

Próximo capitulo não vai demorar muito, vou me dedicar 100 a essa história por enquanto. A sim, o fato de Blaise e Nott estarem unidos a Hermione não significa que eles sejam bonzinhos. Ainda to me decidindo de que lado da Guerra eles estão, mas isso não vai ser abordado aqui, só na continuação, se tiver uma.

Agora um recado da Tety e as respostas das revisões:

N/B: Que coisa maaaaaaaaaaaaaais linda! Amei, amei, ameei! Num ta perfá, esse capitulo, galerinha? Deu tanta vontade de apertar a bochecha do Draco e levar ele pra casa! (olhos apaixonados) Bom, já que o capitulo foi enooorme e perfeeeeeeito, vamo deixar uma reviewzinha neh? Qué que custa? Quem sabe assim nosso amado Vilon não se inspira e escreve o próximo mais rápido:D Beijinhos a todos :P

**Respostas as Revisões:**

**Kuroyama Izumi – **Que bom que gostou do último capitulo, espero que este te agrade também. Nott e Blaise estão juntos, gostou do jeito que juntei eles? E vc sempre imaginou como seria Mione com os sonserinos? Eu tentei colocá-la no nível deles, nada de menininha submissa. Valeu pela revisão!

**Tety Potter-Malfoy – **Minha Beta! Eu tinha colocado aquela frase pensando nisso, mas preferi pedir a opinião do povo, alguém podia não querer mais casais. Suas unhas vão voltar a crescer, relaxe, vou escrever o próximo capítulo rapidamente. Valeu pela Revisão e por Betar minhas fics.

**Tata C. Evans – **Eu tenho alguma coisa contra a Gina? Não, apesar de eu ter vontade de dar um chute nela por causa do 6º livro huahua. Ela e Harry disfarçando para "fazer ciúmes" em Draco? Acho que não... Espero que a aliança de Mione com os sonserinos esteja boa para você. E Nott e Blaise agora são um casal! Mione não terminar com o Rony? Eu quero te dar um beijo por isso, não sou muito fã desse casal. Ainda estou pensando, por isso deixei o capitulo em aberto nesta questão. Espero que goste do capítulo. Valeu pela revisão.

**Bella Potter Malfoy – **Oi Bella (é o apelido de uma das minhas melhores amigas). Relaxe, acho que você deixa uma revisão quando se sentir com vontade, não se sinta obrigada a fazer isso. Uma gracinha? Minha fic? Que bom, às vezes penso que sou dramático de mais, tenho vontade de comer um saco de açúcar para escrever fics "gracinhas", então parece que estou conseguindo dessa vez (sem ficar diabético!). Mais um pouco de negação nesse capítulo para Draco e sem sofrimento para Potter, capítulo que vem, quem sabe?huahua. Valeu por apreciar a humanização de Mione, até que nesse capítulo ela está bem radical, a aliança dela com os sonserinos está feita. Nott e Blaise são um casal, não tiveram muitas cenas dos dois juntos, mas eu compenso no próximo. Valeu pela revisão!

**Carolzita Malfoy – **Carolzita, espero que o Draco esteja fofo também nesse capítulo. Estou esperando pela revisão viu? Bem grande!huau Perturbando você. Quando sua mãe estiver distraída você deixa uma revisão para mim. Espero que você goste do capítulo, mas se não gostar pode criticar a vontade. Valeu pela revisão.

**MalukaChan – **Mais uma que gostou da aliança de Mione com os sonserinos! Eu montei esta aliança, mas eles não confiam muito um no outro. Ficou bom assim? Nott e Blaise estão juntos agora, próximo capítulo eu trabalho mais a relação deles. Valeu pela revisão.

**Para todos aqueles que não revisaram, mas leram: **Muito obrigado por estarem lendo, mas sabe aquele ponto da história que você não gostou? Ou aquele que você adorou? Então deixa uma revisãozinha falando, vai, por favoooooor. Hhuauhau Brincadeira, deixem se estiverem a fim.

**Até o próximo capítulo! **


	4. O Troco

Oi meu povo, aqui é Vilon com mais um capítulo!! Espero que gostem, pois deu um pouco de trabalho. Agora já está betado!

**Vejam nota no fim do capítulo**

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que colocaram a história no "Favoritos" e no "Alerta". Amo todos vocês hehe.

Agradecimentos também a Tety por ter Betado!!

Vamos a história?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ninguém cometeu maior erro do que aquele que não fez nada só porque podia fazer muito pouco – Edmund Burke_

Capítulo 4 – O Troco

Há muito tempo atrás, Blaise tivera algumas dúvidas cruéis no coração. O que seus pais diriam se ele contasse que era gay? Será que seus amigos ainda estariam ao seu lado? Deveria se contentar com um casamento arranjado e seguir em frente com a vida, mesmo não sendo feliz? No fim das contas, ele tomou sua decisão: escolheu o doce e o amargo. Começou a namorar Nott, seu melhor amigo, mas acabou mantendo tudo em segredo. Sabia que um dia teria que expor a verdade diante de todos, provavelmente sofreria muito com o preconceito e a rejeição, mas era um consolo ter Theodore ao seu lado.

Por esses motivos, Zabini entendia a situação de Draco. Desde que o loiro lhe contou sobre Potter, ele viu uma fagulha de amor surgindo nos olhos cinzentos do amigo. Mas a negação tomou conta do sonserino e Blaise preferiu ficar quieto quanto a isso, preferia esperar que seu amigo descobrisse por si só as respostas. Talvez esse tenha sido seu erro, pois quando Harry Potter surgiu de mãos dadas com Gina Weasley, Blaise soube que Draco enfrentaria um dos maiores dilemas da sua vida.

Isso se provou verdadeiro. Mas ao ter aquela conversa, em uma sala cheia de papiros, no coração das masmorras, Blaise ficou tranqüilo. Tudo podia dar errado entre Draco e Harry, mas sabia que aquele Malfoy estava mudado... para melhor.

- Granger! Zabini! – Exclamou Draco assombrado ao ver a dupla entrando na sala – O que estão fazendo aqui? Como me acharam?

- Instinto feminino – Respondeu Blaise revirando os olhos.

- Não temos tempo para brincadeiras – Falou Hermione – Nós é que fazemos as perguntas aqui, Malfoy.

O garoto levou um susto, não que tivesse demonstrado isso. Desde quando essa sangue-ruim mandava nele? Isso não ia ficar assim...

- Quem você pensa que é, sangue-ruim, para me dar ordens? Eu falo o quanto quiser e eu não estou no humor para falar com vocês. – Draco olhou questionador para Blaise – O que você está fazendo com ela?

- Ouça o que nós temos a lhe dizer – Pediu o outro sonserino, notando a seriedade daquilo – Só preste atenção e responda.

A contra gosto Draco acenou positivamente com a cabeça e levantou-se do chão. Sonserinos não andam com Grifinórios sem um bom motivo. Colocou um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e esperou as perguntas. Em sua mão, o papiro com o "questionário" continuava sendo apertado firmemente.

- Muito bem – Falou Hermione, fechando a porta do lugar – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Em qualquer outro dia, Draco teria mentido ou ofenderia a garota, mas o olhar determinado dela o fez reconsiderar.

- Pensando.

- O que exatamente? – Perguntou Blaise, olhando para o papel na mão do amigo.

Draco não respondeu, sua mão tremeu levemente, mas ele a apertou com mais força.

- Não é da conta de vocês.

- Harry? – Perguntou Hermione cuidadosamente.

Draco olhou instintivamente para Blaise com um misto de surpresa e raiva.

- Ela já sabe – Disse o sonserino, não se intimidando com o olhar do loiro.

- Quem você acha que convenceu Harry a se declarar para um idiota feito você? – Perguntou Hermione irritada.

- Me insultando, Granger? Pensei que fosse tentar ganhar minha amizade – Falou Draco desprezando-a – Não prefere esquecer o passado? Eu...

- Você acha que te chamei de idiota por você ter me ofendido?Ou por tudo que já fez a mim e aos meus amigos? – Interrompeu a garota cuspindo as palavras – Não é por isso, doninha.

- Então por quê?

- Pelo que você fez ao Harry.

Draco abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada veio; então a fechou de novo. Sentiu a respiração ficar pesada.

- Quantas vezes eu vi Harry sentado na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, olhando distraído para o fogo. Quantas vezes eu chamei atenção dele, pois não estava prestando atenção nas aulas. – Continuou Hermione elevando a voz – Perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sempre me repelia. Até que um dia ele me contou a verdade e eu o incentivei. Caí na besteira de achar que o arrogante Draco Malfoy iria corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Ao contrário, você o desprezou totalmente.

- Não preciso que alguém, especialmente você, me lembre disso – Disse Draco irritado – Me arrependi do que fiz, já me torturei de mais por ter feito aquilo. Agora está na hora de eu consertar meu erro, eu vou...

- Você não acha que já é tarde de mais? – Perguntou Hermione – Afinal de contas, ele agora está com Gina.

O comentário teve um efeito devastador em Draco, mas este apenas fez uma expressão dolorida e abaixou a cabeça. (N/B:Tadéénho dele Mione!) Hermione não conseguiu evitar, precisava se vingar por Harry, tinha que fazer Malfoy sofrer um pouco. Blaise permaneceu impassível, entendeu o jogo de Granger e achou melhor não interferir.

- Eu sei que não mereço estar do lado dele, mas eu preciso tentar – Respondeu Draco com a voz fraca – Mesmo que ele despreze o que sinto. Mesmo ele estando com... ela.

Hermione engoliu em seco, não conseguia acreditar, Draco Malfoy estava sendo totalmente sincero. A garota andou até ele e parou a sua frente.

- Então se anime, você tem uma chance.

Draco olhou-a nos olhos. Ela não pode deixar de notar o ar esperançoso do garoto.

- Do que está falando?

- Ainda não percebeu Draco?- Perguntou Blaise, examinando a sala com os olhos – Isso é uma intervenção, pelo seu bem e pelo bem de Potter. (NB: -musica de super herói no fundo-)

- Nós vamos te conceder a chance de acertar as coisas com Harry – Prosseguiu Hermione – Já está tudo pronto, só falta você.

Draco olhou de um rosto ao outro, procurando algum sinal que aquilo era uma grande piada. Mas ninguém estava dando risada.

- Por... Por que estão fazendo isso? – Perguntou ele confuso.

- Eu me preocupo com você, Draco. Mesmo que nossa amizade tenha sido abalada... - Disse Blaise, olhando para todos os lugares menos para o outro sonserino.

- Eu não estou irritado com você e Nott. Vocês só me surpreenderam, mas não me incomoda o namoro de vocês.

- Sério? – Perguntou Zabini surpreso. Precisava ter certeza da sinceridade de Draco.

- Vocês são meus melhores amigos, apesar de nossas brigas constantes – Acrescentou Draco sarcasticamente.

Blaise e Draco sorriram, mas logo a atenção do loiro foi atraída para a garota que aguardava paciente.

- E você? – Perguntou ele hesitante – Por que está ajudando? Não mereço sua ajuda.

- Com certeza não. Eu não estou fazendo isso por você, mas sim por Harry. Depois de tudo que ele já viveu, ele merece achar a felicidade, mesmo ela estando em seus braços.

Com um movimento rápido, ela tomou o papiro da mão de Draco. O garoto quase reclamou, mas decidiu esperar e obter a aprovação dela. Granger era uma parte importante da vida de Harry, então precisava de seu apoio.

"Devo estar louco" pensou ele "Estou realmente ansioso pelo que ela vai dizer?".

- Muito bem – Disse ela, devolvendo o papel a ele – Qual a sua conclusão?

- Não está óbvio?

- Eu preciso ouvir isso de sua boca.

- Eu estou apaixonado por ele – Respondeu Draco, sentindo o rosto corar levemente.(NB: ALELUIA PADRE ANTÔNIO! Que coisa maaais perfeita!)

Blaise deu um pulo de alegria, socando o ar algumas vezes. Hermione abriu um grande sorriso e olhou para o sonserino que estava comemorando.

- Seu namorado é um gênio – Disse ela.

Draco não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Grifinórios e Sonserinos trabalhando juntos? Isso não acontecia desde os tempos dos Fundadores.

- Certo Granger, já respondi suas perguntas, agora responda as minhas. O que é isso tudo?

Hermione ficou mais do que feliz em explicar. Ela contou tudo, desde daquela conversa com Harry perto do lago até o plano de juntar os dois rivais. Blaise ajudou-a em algumas partes, principalmente no papel dele e de Nott.

Quando a narrativa foi concluída, Draco olhava com outros olhos para a dupla a sua frente. Sempre achou baboseira o que Dumbledore dizia sobre "união fraternal das casas", mas ali estava a prova viva que aquilo fazia sentido.

"Mas não significa que vou querer amizade de alguém de outra Casa" pensou ele, recuperando seu egoísmo. Ou pelo menos parte dele "Vou me contentar com o amor de um Grifinório, depois eu penso sobre isso".

- Agora que você sabe de tudo, está preparado para encontrar Harry? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não me subestime, Granger. Eu vou atrás dele agora mesmo. (N/B: Ain, que sexy!)

- Espera um pouco.

A garota foi até o fundo da sala e puxou do bolso o Mapa do Maroto, encontrou Harry na Ala Hospitalar. Os pontinhos que mostravam Theodore, Gina e Rony também estavam naquele mesmo lugar.

"Não vai ter jeito, vou ter que tirar Gina de lá. Mas como?" pensou Hermione confusa.

Draco percebeu a expressão da garota e arriscou olhar por cima do ombro dela.

- Um mapa de Hogwarts? – Sussurrou ele impressionado.

Hermione saiu rapidamente dos seus devaneios e dobrou o Mapa de qualquer maneira.

- Não era para você ter visto isso – Respondeu ela furiosa, mas em voz baixa.

Blaise estava longe dos dois, segurava um papiro em particular, um grande sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Como uma san...Onde você arranjou isso? – Perguntou Draco desconfiado.

- É de Harry – Respondeu Hermione hesitante.

- Guarde e não o use de novo na frente de sonserinos. Nem todos são muito... confiáveis. (N/B: Jure?!)

- O que vocês dois estão cochichando aí? – Perguntou Blaise aproximando-se dos dois e guardando algo no bolso.

- Nada de mais, só falando mal de você – Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

Hermione agradeceu mentalmente á Draco. Harry havia dito para Hermione e Rony que eles poderiam usar o Mapa do Maroto quando quisessem, mas não deveriam mostrar a ninguém.

"Acho que pelo menos Malfoy é confiável" pensou a garota "Afinal, se ele terminar com Harry no fim de tudo isso, não acho que haverá muitos segredos entre eles".

- Gina está com Harry... provavelmente – Declarou Hermione – Temos que pensar em alguma forma de tirá-la de lá.

- Não há nenhuma maneira de afastá-la sem despertar suspeitas – Disse Blaise – Ainda tem aquela poção?

- Nem pense nisso, Zabini. Já basta Rony e Nott estarem desacordados. Eu vou pensar em algo.

- Não consegue deixar de ser presunçosa – Comentou Zabini – Então vamos?

Hermione e Blaise andaram até a porta, mas Draco não os seguiu. Os dois olharam para trás e viram o sonserino parado, com um olhar determinado.

- Desistindo? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Nunca – Respondeu Draco. Ele respirou fundo e seguiu os outros dois.

A "jornada" foi feita em silêncio, ou quase isso. Blaise assobiava distraído, era o único que não parecia preocupado, parecia até feliz. Hermione e Draco, por outro lado, estavam imersos em pensamentos.

"Da companhia de Harry e Rony para a companhia de Malfoy e Zabini" pensou ela confusa "Como as coisas mudam. Preciso me lembrar de nunca mais fazer alianças com sonserinos" ela olhou para Draco "Talvez esse seja o único que eu terei que suportar por um bom tempo, se tudo der certo".

A imagem de Draco indo passar as férias com Harry na Toca a fez dar risada, atraindo a atenção dos seus companheiros.

- O que é tão engraçado Granger? – Perguntou Draco.

- Na... Nada. Só pensei em uma boa piada, só isso – Disse ela, mal se controlando.

Finalmente atingiram a Ala Hospitalar. Pararam em frente à porta fechada, Draco levou a mão até a maçaneta, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

- Espere - Pediu ela urgentemente – Eu vou na frente, preciso tentar afastar Gina primeiro. Espere uns três minutos e depois entre.

- Eu vou também – Disse Blaise, colocando-se do lado dela.

- Não. Quando Harry te ver, vai saber que Draco estará por perto. Melhor eu ir sozinha.

Os dois sonserinos trocaram olhares e concordaram com a cabeça. Hermione começou a abrir a porta, mas Draco a deteve.

- Eu queria... é... você sabe – Disse ele sem jeito, mas sem olhar para garota.

- Draco Malfoy quer agradecer á uma sangue-ruim? – Perguntou-se Hermione sarcástica

– O apocalipse está chegando. (N/B: concordo.)

Draco engoliu todos os insultos que vieram a sua boca e concentrou seu pensamento em Harry, graças a Granger ele havia ganhado uma chance.

- Tudo bem – Disse ela – Não precisa agradecer. Só espero que você não ouse fazê-lo sofrer novamente. Você iria se arrepender.

Ela deu uma piscada para ele e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Em um dos leitos mais afastados, Rony estava deitado, a poção ainda fazia efeito. Na cama em frente à de Rony, Nott também dormia tranqüilo.

Gina estava sentada ao lado da cama de seu irmão, um sorriso triunfante brincava em seus lábios. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Procurando alguém, Hermione? – Perguntou Gina. (N/B: Não gosto da Gina.)

Harry não estava lá.

--------------DMHP--------------

Quando soube que seu melhor amigo havia sido nocauteado em um duelo, Harry se preocupou, claro, mas também ficou desconfiado.

"Rony pode não ser o melhor lutador deste mundo, mas não seria derrubado por alguém tão facilmente" pensou "Ele fez parte da Armada de Dumbledore".

O garoto atrasou um passo um pouco, ficando junto de Parvati.

- Parvati, quem lhe contou isso?

- O que?

- O que aconteceu com Rony.

- O boato está circulando na Escola, mas eu fui à Ala Hospitalar e encontrei com Lilá.

- Lilá?

- Ela estava ficando com o Rony, pouco antes do ocorrido – Confirmou sorrindo – Parece que Nott provocou os dois e fugiu, mas Rony o perseguiu. Pelo menos foi isso que eu consegui entender, Lilá estava chorando de raiva que mal falava direito.

Algo pareceu estalar dentro de Harry. Nott não fugiria desse jeito... alguma coisa não estava se encaixando naquela história.

- Gina, Parvati – Chamou Harry. O trio parou – Vão na frente, eu preciso passar no dormitório para pegar... uma coisa.

Parvati tentou protestar, mas Gina já havia voltado a correr, logo ela estava correndo atrás da ruiva.

Harry apressou-se até seu dormitório, não tinha tempo a perder. Chegou exausto ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Ora, ora, quem eu VEJO finalmente – Disse a Mulher Gorda brincalhona.

- Bálsamo – Disse Harry ofegante.

- Se assim você diz.

O quadro girou e Harry correu em direção as escadas, ignorando Seamus que tentou lhe falar alguma coisa. Entrou no dormitório dos garotos e começou a revirar o seu malão. Puxou sua Capa de Invisibilidade e concluiu o que suspeitava.

"O Mapa do Maroto não está aqui" pensou ele "Até você pode ser previsível, Mione".

Dobrou a capa e saiu do quarto, Seamus o esperava no fim da escada.

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você – Começou o garoto.

- Agora não Seamus, preciso ver o Rony.

- Tudo bem, mas será que você falar comigo quando voltar?

- Sim.

Harry continuou seu caminho e logo estava na Ala Hospitalar. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que Draco não estava lá. Quando entrou, Gina, Lilá e Parvati voltaram seus olhos para ele.

- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Gina, vendo o garoto corado e suado.

- Só cansado.

- VOCÊ – Gritou Lilá – RONY ESTÁ DESMAIADO E VOCÊ SÓ CHEGA AGORA?

- Lilá, eu soube há pouco tempo – Justificou Harry.

- CLARO, FICOU ESCONDIDO A MANHÃ INTEIRA COM ELA – Continuou Lilá, apontando para Gina – É ASSIM QUE CUIDA DE SEUS AMIGOS?

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONETECENDO AQUI? – Gritou Madame Pomfrey – MEUS PACIENTES PRECISAM DE SILÊNCIO.

- Des... desculpe – Disse Lilá – Mas meu Rony está assim e ninguém faz nada a respeito.

- Ninguém faz nada, o que acha que eu estou fazendo? Dormindo na minha sala? Você está obviamente em choque, volte ao seu dormitório e descanse.

- MAS... – A garota começou a protestar, mas Parvati tapou sua boca.

- Ela já está indo – Disse Parvati, retirando sua mão da boca da amiga – Vamos Lilá.

A contragosto, Lilá concordou e depois de dar um beijo em Rony saiu do quarto.

- Isso é a sua Capa? – Perguntou Gina, vendo o embrulho nas mãos de Harry.

- Sim, vou me manter escondido. Quem sabe que tipo de visitante Nott irá receber – Respondeu Harry, já começando a desembrulhar a Capa.

O garoto se cobriu e sentou-se do lado de Gina.

- O Mapa do Maroto sumiu da minha mala. Hermione com certeza deve estar me procurando.

- Então ela sabe que você está aqui.

- Pode ser, mas quando ela chegar aqui eu saio.

Neste momento, os dois ouviram um barulho na porta e Hermione entrou. A garota pareceu surpresa e Gina não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Procurando alguém, Hermione?

- Onde está Harry? – Perguntou a garota sem sair da frente da porta.

- Ele não está aqui, como você pode ver. Acho que foi visitar Hagrid.

Hermione suspirou e olhou de relance para a porta. Harry ainda não havia se mexido, sua amiga ainda mantinha a porta bloqueada, então ele apertou o braço de Gina, esperando que ela entendesse o recado.

- Ai... quero dizer, venha cá Hermione, talvez você saiba o que Rony tem.

Os olhos da mais velha se estreitaram, cheia de desconfiança ela se aproximou.

- Se Madame Pomfrey não foi capaz de descobrir, por que comigo seria diferente?

- Não sei, chegue mais perto.

- Por quê? Já vejo bem daqui – Hermione notou uma ponta do lençol da cama mover-se discretamente, mas fingiu não ter visto.

"Peguei você Harry. Não vai escapar".

- Acho que sei o porquê de Rony estar assim. Acho que li sobre isso em algum livro, preciso pesquisar na biblioteca.

- Sério? – A expressão de Gina era de pura esperança.

- Vem comigo, vou precisar de ajuda – Hermione correu até a porta, bloqueando-a de novo. Harry não ia fugir por ali.

- Mas o Rony não pode ficar sozinho...

- Ele não vai estar – Rebateu Hermione, dando ênfase no duplo sentido – Às vezes o "vazio" é a melhor companhia.

- Só que o "vazio" é tão solitário – Disse Gina, fazendo o jogo de Hermione.

- Mas nem mesmo "ele" vai ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Alguém deve visitar Nott a qualquer instante.

Ocorreu uma mudança em Gina que surpreendeu Hermione. A garota sorriu de forma cúmplice e andou até a porta, puxando o braço da amiga.

- Vamos então – Declarou ela.

- Falta uma coisa – Começou Hermione.

- Accio Capa de Invisibilidade – Disse Gina puxando sua varinha.

Harry não conseguiu reagir, a Capa foi arrancada de si, deixando-o totalmente visível.

- Não falta mais – Disse Gina, segurando a Capa.

A ruiva abriu a porta e tomou um susto, Draco e Blaise estavam do lado de fora. Hermione ignorou-os e puxou Gina para longe da Ala Hospitalar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

As duas prosseguiram em silêncio pelo corredor, até que Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Pode me soltar, eu não vou voltar para lá.

- Mas você não está com medo de deixar Harry sozinho com Malfoy e Zabini?

- Pela expressão ansiosa de Malfoy, acho que ele não vai fazer mal nenhum a Harry e nem deixar que nada de ruim aconteça a ele.

- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Hermione espantada.

- Por que eu mesma já tive aquela expressão no rosto – Disse Gina triste – E por que o próprio Harry me contou o que aconteceu.

---------------DMHP--------------

_Flashback:_

- Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você Harry – Disse Gina, segurando a mão do amigo.

- Você também não é nada mal – Disse Harry, dando uma piscada e fazendo Gina sorrir.

Os dois passeavam por Hogsmeade. Como Harry havia sugerido, os dois tinham saído de Hogwarst por umas das passagens secretas. Tinham se esgueirado pela Dedosdemel e, depois de comprar alguns doces, resolveram ir até o Três Vassouras. Ao chegarem Madame Rosmerta os conduziu até uma mesa mais reservada.

- O que vão querer? – Perguntou a mulher com um largo sorriso.

- Cerveja Amanteigada – Responderam em uníssono.

A mulher anotou o pedido e se retirou, deixando o casal sozinho.

- Eu já estava sentindo falta de uma boa cerveja amanteigada – Comentou Harry.

- Com a volta daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o Professor Dumbledore praticamente proibiu os alunos de saírem do castelo.

- E com razão. O mundo está cada vez mais perigoso.

- Mas você está aqui – Disse Gina, aproximando-se de Harry – Então eu não tenho porque não ter medo.

Harry notou como a garota aproximava-se com um sorriso convidativo nos lábios, seu próprio corpo inclinou-se em direção a ela. Gina fechou os olhos e Harry aproximou-se mais, seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos da sua amiga. Neste momento, lembrou-se de Draco e, involuntariamente, afastou-se dela.

A garota abriu os olhos surpresa, devia ter notado o movimento brusco do outro.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Gina, claramente magoado.

- Eu não posso – Disse ele, desviando os olhos – Não seria justo com você.

- O que não seria justo? – Perguntou ela chateada – Você me traz até Hogsmeade, compra doces para mim e nos sentamos na ala reservada para casais do Três Vassouras; mesmo assim me dispensa? Isso é que não é justo.

- Gina, eu... na verdade... amo outra pessoa.

A garota olhou-o surpresa, mas sua raiva não havia desaparecido.

- Então eu sou seu estepe? É isso? Adeus Harry.

- Gina, me escuta, por favor.

E ela, apesar de toda sua revolta, escutou.

Virginia Weasley entendia o que era ter um coração partido. Por muitos anos, guardou seu amor secreto por Harry Potter, "o menino que sobreviveu". A constante necessidade de vê-lo, a vontade de estar próxima, o receio dele não corresponder seus sentimentos e a tristeza de vê-lo sendo feliz com outra pessoa. Aquele mesmo garoto que ela amou, agora estava em sua frente, sofrendo por um amor não correspondido.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Gina – Disse Harry cabisbaixo – Preciso seguir em frente, fazer a fila andar, mas...

- Não é de uma hora para a outra que você vai esquecê-lo – Disse Gina – Mas o tempo consegue fechar qualquer ferida, eu sei disso.

- Porque isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

- Por que sim – Disse ela, tomando um último gole de sua cerveja – Você quer fazer ciúmes saindo comigo?

- Não. Não é isso – Respondeu Harry rapidamente - Só quero mostrar para ele que não sinto mais nada.

- Quando isso acabar, você vai seguir em frente, não é? Nada de voltar a sofrer por ele.

- Sim.

- Muito bem, então vamos fingir que estamos juntos. Nós vamos "terminar" quando você superar Malfoy.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco e bebeu o resto da Cerveja Amanteigada. Naquela noite, os dois voltaram juntos para a Sala Comunal, para felicidade de Rony e tristeza de Hermione.

_End of Flashback_

----------DMHP---------

- Então você sabia de Draco e Harry o tempo todo? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Sim. Quando você disse que alguém iria visitar Nott eu pensei que podia ser Draco por isso eu quis sair logo da Ala.

- Eu sabia que Harry nunca ia te usar...

- Ele é mais esperto que você acha Mione. Sabia que você pegaria o Mapa do Maroto para localizá-lo, então agente ficou fora da visão do mapa. Fomos à Floresta Proibida depois para a Sala Precisa, mas Harry também queria fugir de Draco – Explicou Gina – Por falar nisso, aquele sonserino miserável vai falar o que com Harry?

- A verdade, eu espero.

Gina suspirou e espreguiçou-se.

- Para onde agora? Suponho que o desmaio de Rony não tenha sido um acidente.

- Realmente não foi. Mas a poção vai perder o efeito em algumas horas e logo tudo estará resolvido. A não ser que surja algo que não estava nos nossos planos...

- Nossos?

- Sim, nossos – Disse Hermione com seu melhor sorriso estilo sonserino – Vou te contar minha aventura desses dias, afim de uma cerveja amanteigada?

-----------DMHP-----------

No momento que as duas garotas saíram, Harry só pensou em uma coisa: Fugir.

- Eu volto – Sussurrou, olhando para Rony.

Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, esta foi escancarada. Blaise lhe sorria do lado de fora.

- Indo a algum lugar, Potter?

O sonserino passou por ele e Draco mostrou-se. Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar ao encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos, fez menção de sair, mas Draco foi mais rápido, entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Vou dar um pouco de privacidade a vocês – Declarou Blaise, fechando a cortina do leito de Nott – Talvez eu mesmo precise. (N/B: que foofo!)

O sonserino deu uma piscada marota e desapareceu por trás da divisória. Draco puxou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço silenciador no lugar, Blaise e Madame Pomfrey não precisavam ouvir o que ia dizer.

- Sai da porta – Pediu Harry, sem olhar para a figura diante de si – Eu quero sair.

- Não.

Uma onda de raiva percorreu o corpo do Grifinório e ele passou a mão em seus cabelos escuros impacientemente.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Mas eu preciso falar com você.

- Minha namorada acabou de sair e eu quero ir atrás dela.

- Cale-se Po... Harry, eu sei da verdade.

Harry ergueu o olhar encarando os de Draco. Uma fina linha de tensão parecia ligar os seus olhos.

- Do que você está falando Malfoy? – Desta vez, foi Harry que quis dar ênfase ao sobrenome do outro. Tinha que dar o troco.

- A Weasley. Você está apenas usando-a para me esquecer, mas você não pre...

- Usando? – A voz de Harry ficou perigosa – É, talvez eu tenha feito isso. E realmente foi para te esquecer, o que consegui. Ouviu bem Malfoy? Agora você não passa de um futuro Comensal da Morte, já podemos voltar a ser inimigos.

- Mas Harry, me deixe falar, eu...

- Chega Malfoy, saia de frente dessa porta. Não me atrapalhe.

Draco segurou os ombros de Harry e lutou contra a vontade de chacoalhar ele.

- Preste atenção. Eu fui um idiota...

- Sempre foi. (N/B: Ai, Potténho!)

- Quando eu te dispensei – Continuou Draco como se não tivesse ouvido Harry – Eu sei que não mereço uma segunda chance, mas eu descobri que estou apaixonado por você.

- Você o que? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Eu te amo, Harry James Potter – Declarou-se Draco. (N/B: -olhos cheios de água-)

O sonserino puxou o outro para mais perto de si e abaixou a cabeça, levando seus lábios em direção aos dele. Harry observou Draco fechar os olhos e aproximar-se cada vez mais, seus próprios olhos começaram a se fechar... já podia sentir a respiração do outro lhe acariciar a face. Os lábios dos dois estavam muito próximos, mas logo se afastaram de novo, pois Harry empurrou Draco para longe. O sonserino olhou questionador para o garoto a sua frente.

- O que você achou que ia acontecer Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry furioso - Pensou que tudo ia se resolver tão facilmente? Que era só dizer algumas palavras bonitas e eu voltaria correndo? Eu lhe disse, você é passado.

Com mais um olhar ameaçador em direção ao loiro, Harry deixou a Ala Hospitalar pisando firme e bateu a porta atrás de si. No momento que ela se fechou ele sentiu as lágrimas virem a seus olhos, mas as limpou. Não ia se permitir chorar por Malfoy.

O garoto vagou durante um tempo pelos corredores sem direção definida. Não esperava que Draco falasse aquelas coisas.

"E ele tentou me beijar..." pensou Harry, sentindo seu rosto corar.

Gina disse que levaria tempo, mas que ele esqueceria Malfoy. Queria se livrar logo daquele garoto. As palavras de Draco tinham sido sinceras, o que lhe dava vontade de pular de alegria; mas ainda lembrava do que Draco lhe dissera quando ele se declarou.

"Eu estou melhor sem ele" Concluiu Harry "Logo vou esquecê-lo... o problema é se realmente quero isso...".

Sem saber como, o garoto foi parar em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ignorando os deboches dela, ele entrou na Sala Comunal e já ia subir as escadarias quando alguém lhe chamou.

- Harry. Ei, Harry, espera.

Era Seamus.

- Oi Seamus – Cumprimentou Harry, lembrando-se que o garoto queria lhe falar algo – Quase me esqueci. O que você queria?

- Aqui não, vem comigo.

Seamus puxou Harry até um canto vazio da Sala Comunal.

- Para que esse segredo todo?

- Eu preciso saber uma coisa – Disse Seamus sério – Você está namorando com a Gina?

"Eu estou?" pensou Harry confuso "Não. Eu não preciso mais de nenhuma farsa".

- Não.

- Que bom – Disse o garoto, abrindo um sorriso.

"Ele só quer saber se Gina está disponível. Só isso".

- Vou perguntar de uma vez. Quer sair comigo? – Perguntou o garoto, mostrando a bravura da Grifinória. (N/B: Quase todas as drarrys têm que ter o famoso Seamus gay.)

Harry ficou estático, seu cérebro parecia que ia entrar em curto-circuito.

- Eu...

"Fale não" metade de seu cérebro dizia, mas a outra estava resistindo. Seamus era bonito, inteligente e sempre foi legal com Harry, a não ser na época que Harry havia sido desacreditado, mas tudo estava resolvido e ele se esforçara para compensar o amigo.

"Por que não?" disse a outra metade de seu cérebro "Você não quer esquecer Draco? Seria um bom começo sair com Seamus...".

- Harry? – Chamou o outro grifinório, trazendo seu amigo de volta a realidade.

- Eu preciso pensar – Disse Harry confuso.

- Tudo bem – Respondeu Seamus com um sorriso – Eu espero.

O garoto olhou em volta, certificando-se que ninguém estava reparando neles e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Harry; logo depois se afastou rapidamente. Harry subiu a escadaria e entrou no seu dormitório, sentindo-se totalmente confuso.

----------DMHP---------

- Então como foi? – Perguntou Blaise quando Draco afastou as cortinas – Antes de qualquer coisa, muito obrigado pelo feitiço silenciador. Eu fiquei muito curioso aqui. (N/B: Ahhh, isso foi tão gay que me lembrou a serie Queer as Folk D )

- Ele me dispensou – Disse Draco com um olhar pensativo.

- Ele te dispensou? – Repetiu Blaise não parecendo muito impressionado – Nott imaginou que isso podia acontecer, leia isso.

Blaise estendeu-lhe um envelope que tirou de um bolso. Na parte externa, estava apenas escrito "Draco" na caligrafia firme de Theodore. Draco abriu a carta e leu a única frase escrita.

_Basiliscos sempre pegam suas presas_

Draco não conseguiu evitar rir com aquilo. Blaise pegou o papel e leu, mas não entendeu o sentido.

- O que Theo quis dizer?

- Uma coisa que eu estava me esquecendo – Disse Draco com um sorriso sarcástico – A caçada vai começar, fuja o quanto puder leãozinho. (N/B: Uuuui!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**COFFE BREAK:**

E aê, o que acharam? Próximo capítulo, Draco vai deixar seu lado romântico de lado e vai com tudo para cima de Harry.

**N/B: Sorry, sorry, sorry! ****A culpa foi toda e inteiramente minha. Eu viajei por uma semana e fiquei isolada de computadores, acabei me atrasando pra betar. Como o meu querido Vilon nunca comete muitos erros, quem leu sem beta num deve ter reclamações não. E o capitulo não ta fooofo? Só acho que exagerei nas N/B's, portanto, me desculpem. Bom, quem não leu, leia! Quem leu, comeeeeeeeente! Quem já leu e comentou, junte-se a mim na espera ansiosa do próximo cap. Beijinhos.**

**Nota Importante: **Bom, como todos vocês sabem, Dia 21 de Julho nossa querida J. K. Rowling irá lançar o último livro da série Harry Potter. Particularmente eu estou muito triste, pois a autora insinuou várias vezes que poderia matar o bruxo mais famoso do mundo e eu tenho quase certeza que isso vai acontecer (Por que? Se eu entendi a jogada de Voldemort direito, Harry precisa morrer para o Lorde das Trevas ir junto...não vou falar mais nada de minha teoria, pq vai q eu acerto e acabo estragando o livro para alguém). Então, o caso é que se Potter morrer, muitas fanfics poderão perder a graça e os autores ficarão desestimulados a usar o personagem Harry Potter, a não ser que o transformem em um fantasma. Uma enxurrada de fics "Angst", "Drama", "Hurt" e "Tragedy" vão surgir e o universo das fics de Harry Potter ficará bem chato (na minha opinião). **Onde quero chegar com essa conversa toda? **Eu pretendo lançar o último capítulo de "Garotos Determinados" na sexta-feira (dia 20) para evitar que os eventos do 7º livro interfiram na história, pois estes eventos vão circular pela net e podem acabar chegando até mim. De qualquer forma, eu não vou escrever de forma apressada, a qualidade dos capítulos não vai ser prejudicada.

Me desculpem por ter escrito tanto nesta nota, mas eu precisava fazer um desabafo.

**Agradecimentos as Revisões:**

**MalukaChan: **Realmente esse negócio de escrever me veio na cabeça quando li em uma revista sobre psicologia que os terapeutas recomendam escrever os problemas em um papel para examiná-los melhor (Vilon é cultura huahua). O casal Blaise e Nott me empolgou, espero continuar a descrevê-los direito. Quem disse que Harry e Gina estavam fazendo algo de mais? Eu que não fui huauha. Valeu pela revisão!

**Sophia.DiLUA: **A Hermione ainda vai surpreender um pouquinho mais, gostou da atuação dela nesse capítulo? Gina e Neville? Não mesmo, eu vou arrumar alguém a altura dela, pode ficar tranqüila.Valeu pela sua revisão!

**DarkAngelSly: **Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa, aqui está ele. Espero que tenha gostado. E que bom que a história ainda está fofa!! Valeu pela revisão!

**Inu: **Sabia que eu li duas vezes a primeira linha de sua revisão? Na hora eu pensei "Ok, tá mais ou menos, não é tão ruim assim", mas aê eu li o resto e fiquei aliviado hehe. Espero que esse capítulo faça jus a história. Valeu pela revisão!

**JankoXP: **Perfeita? Sério? Solta fogos Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim. Valeu pela revisão!

**Anna Luthien: **LuthienEu tava re-relendo **"**_O Senhor dos Anéis_**" **outro dia, de qualquer forma...Hermione ainda tem muito aparição pela frente. Blaise e Theodore é um casal que gosto muito, mas ainda não superam Draco e Harry hehe. Continue acompanhando a fic mesmo. Valeu pela revisão!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, o próximo sai daqui a pouquinho hehe. Vou tentar manter o ótimo trabalho, no último capítulo quero ver uma revisão sua dizendo se fiz tudo certo ou tudo errado. Valeu pela revisão!

**Fernando CLM: **Não precisa esperar mais, aqui está o capítulo e o próximo não vai demorar nadinha. Espero que goste deste capítulo tb. Valeu pela revisão!

**Kamyla: **Muito Obrigado pelos elogios e pelo Scrap. Espero que a fic continue te agradando. Valeu pela revisão!

Consideração Final:

**Revisem, Revisem e Revisem!! Já falei com J. K. Rowling, mas ela me disse que não vai me pagar para escrever fanfics com os personagens dela. Mas tudo bem, eu me contento com o salário que já recebo: Suas revisões!! **


	5. O Basilisco e o Leão

Corre, corre, corre

Oi meus adorados leitores, mais um capítulo e este foi postado bem rápido, né? Eu queria taaaantoooo continuar a história eternamente, mas citando Matrix (que citação...): Tudo que tem um começo tem um final, Neo(?).

Agradecimentos as novas pessoas que colocaram no "Alerta" e no "Favoritos", muito obrigado!

Agradecimentos, como sempre, a minha adorada beta: Tety!!

Então vamos ao penúltimo capitulo? Coloquei um pouco de humor só para espantar o drama um poquinho.

Ps: Novos personagens criados por mim para dar um "têmpero" a mais na história: Rômulo Lupin e Terry McSmith.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_O homem deve criar as oportunidades e não somente encontrá-las – Francis Bacon _

Capitulo 5 – O Basilisco e O Leão

Hermione abriu os olhos. Suas lembranças da noite passada era uma confusão de cores e sons. Respirou fundo e pela primeira vez notou o enjôo que estava sentindo. Com a cabeça latejando levemente, ela se sentou na cama e rapidamente se arrependeu de ter feito isso. Sentiu toda a bebida e comida do dia anterior querendo voltar e sua cabeça quase explodiu de dor.

Depois de deixarem Harry sozinho, as duas grifinórias resolveram ir ao Três Vassouras para beber um pouco e conversar. Mas elas acabaram se empolgando um pouquinho e quando resolveram parar de beber, Madame Rosmerta juntou-se a elas, pois tivera uma briga com o namorado. Logo, três copos de whisky de fogo estava sendo enchidos e esvaziados continuamente.

Às 2 horas da manhã, as duas garotas voltaram para o castelo, deixando a dona do bar aos cuidados de um namorado arrependido. Como estavam na posse do Mapa do Maroto e da Capa de Invisibilidade, não tiveram problemas em voltar aos seus dormitórios. Não que Hermione se lembrasse disso, apenas sabia o suficiente para querer lançar maldições imperdoáveis, de preferências todas as três, em Gina e Madame Rosmerta. Afinal de contas, tinha sido aquelas duas que a convenceram a beber tanto.

- Se divertiu ontem à noite Hermione? – Perguntou Parvati rindo, enquanto abria as cortinas de divisória da cama da amiga.

A luz e o som da voz da Parvati fizeram a garota se jogar na cama de novo e esconder a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Não fale tão alto – Pediu ela com a voz abafada.

- Cadê sua poção anti-ressaca? Sempre que eu estou assim, tomo uma, todos os sintomas passam em um instante.

- Eu não tenho essa poção, achei que nunca ia precisar.

- É uma pena, a minha acabou há dois dias.

Neste momento, Gina entrou correndo no dormitório.

- Mione, você está bem? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

Um gemido abafado foi sua resposta.

- Eu devia ter lembrado que você não teria uma poção anti-ressaca. Eu trouxe uma, bebe logo, antes que você vomite.

Aos poucos, Hermione saiu debaixo do travesseiro. Aceitou o frasquinho oferecido pela amiga e bebeu o líquido, logo sentiu o enjôo desapareceu e a dor de cabeça diminuiu.

- Se sente melhor agora? – Perguntou Gina.

- Mais ou menos, mas já é o suficiente para – A garota pegou a varinha na mesa da cabeceira – fazer isso.

Ela lançou um feitiço em Gina, fazendo o cabelo da ruiva ficar branco.

- Agora me sinto melhor – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

Parvati que até então estava dando risada, conseguiu se controlar.

- Bom, agora que você está acordada, eu tenho que ir. A aula já vai começar, e adivinha só? É com a Profª McGonagall – Disse Parvati, concluindo com uma piscada.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Eu vou chegar atrasada para uma aula – Falou ela abobalhada, sentindo o enjôo voltar.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso – Comentou Gina, olhando sua nova aparência no espelho.

A mais velha nem ouviu, apenas saiu correndo para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho.

A garota chegou 10 minutos atrasada, mas felizmente McGonagall não tirou nenhum ponto da Grifinória, pois era a primeira vez que Hermione se atrasava para uma de suas aulas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Dino curioso.

- Longa história – Disse ela.

Para Hermione, a aula transcorreu bem, apesar dos olhares de desapontamento que a professora lhe lançava de vez em quando. No entanto, ela notou que Harry mal olhava para o quadro a sua frente, na maior parte do tempo estava olhando para os jardins pela janela da sala.

- Harry? – Chamou Hermione no fim da aula enquanto guardava seu material.

O garoto se limitou a lhe dar um olhar gelado e começou a arrumar sua mochila.

- Você está irritado comigo?

- Como adivinhou? – Perguntou ele sarcástico – O que você pretendia me deixando sozinho com dois futuros comensais?

- Eles não são maus – Contestou Hermione, abaixando a voz – E se bem me lembro, você é apaixonado por Draco.

- Eu sentia algo por Malfoy, mas agora já passou.

- Já passou? Você só pode estar brincando. Ele se declarou para você?

- Sim.

- E o que você fez? – Perguntou ela preocupada, por causa daquele plano, Rony e Nott estavam na Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu o dispensei – Respondeu Harry indiferente.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta com a declaração, parecia que seu cérebro estava tendo problemas em processar esta informação.

- Você o procurou, não é? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim – Respondeu Hermione hesitante.

- Suponho que Blaise também esteja envolvido – Falou ele desconfiado – Quem sabe Nott e Rony ficaram inconscientes voluntariamente, só para Draco conseguir me achar.

Hermione percebeu que Harry estava chegando muito perto da verdade e decidiu mudar o rumo de seu raciocínio.

- Harry, realmente teve uma armação, mas Rony não tem nada haver com isso – Corrigiu ela - Você gosta de Draco, ele gosta de você. Por que não...

- Potter e Granger o que ainda estão fazendo aqui? – Interrompeu McGonagall, aproximando-se deles – Vocês não querem chegar atrasados para a próxima aula, quer senhorita Granger?

- Já estamos saindo professora – Respondeu Harry.

Os dois alunos saíram apressados atrás dos colegas, mas continuaram a conversa em voz baixa.

- Eu pedi para você não se meter na minha vida pessoal Mione – Falou Harry mais calmo – Eu não quero mais Malfoy.

- Mas Harry...

- Não. Sem "mas". Assunto encerrado.

Hermione concordou cabisbaixa, lembrando de tudo que fez para juntar Harry e Draco.

- Não fique triste Mione – Pediu Harry, colocando um braço sobre o ombro dela – Eu já descobri alguém que realmente gosta de mim.

- Quem? – Perguntou ela surpresa.

- Seamus – Disse o garoto corando levemente – Ele me chamou para sair.

- Ele o que?

- Você acha tão surpreendente alguém gostar de mim? – Perguntou Harry brincando.

- Não é isso, mas...eu pensei que o Seamus...não importa. O que você respondeu?

- Eu disse que ia pensar, mas acho que vou aceitar a proposta.

Não puderam conversar mais, pois haviam alcançado os colegas. Seamus ao ver Harry diminuiu o passo até estar do seu lado e logo estavam conversando animados. Hermione permaneceu em silêncio.

"Assunto encerrado?" pensou ela "Acho que não. Eu preciso avisar Malfoy o mais rápido possível".

Ela olhou para o lado e viu como Harry realmente parecia se divertir com Seamus, mas ela sabia que seu melhor amigo ainda gostava de Draco.

------------------DMHP------------------

- Eu vou morrer de fome – Lamentou Blaise, apoiando a cabeça em sua mesa.

- Fica quieto – Disse Draco, sem olhar para o amigo – Nós perdemos o café-da-manhã por sua culpa. Não precisávamos ter ido visitar Nott.

Blaise preferiu não responder e fechou os olhos. (N/B: Que foféénho! Amo o Blaise!)

Os dois estavam assistindo aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor Lupin estava empolgado ensinando os alunos como identificar a presença de armadilhas mágicas sem utilizar feitiços. Rômulo Lupin, o irmão mais novo de Remo Lupin, era mais severo que seu irmão, porém ensinava tão bem quanto ele. O problema é que novo professor já havia passado 10 minutos a mais do fim da aula e estava invadindo o horário de almoço.

Draco também estava com fome, mas ele mal pensava na comida. Só queria ter a oportunidade de ver Harry logo e o horário de almoço ia ser perfeito para o início de seu joguinho com Potter.

- Uma simples pedra pode salvar sua vida – Continuou Rômulo animado – Em um terreno hostil, sempre teste o lugar com um feitiço, mas se os inimigos tiverem tomado sua varinha, use tudo que tiver a mão. Por exemplo, uma pedra. Jogue-a a sua frente e observe se algo estranho acontece a ela. Não é um método muito eficaz, mas ainda assim é melhor que nada. Se tiver algum animal por perto, vocês podem jogá-lo também ou...

- Professor – Chamou alguém da porta.

Todos se voltaram, dando de cara com um aluno da Corvinal do mesmo ano deles.

- Sim, senhor McSmith? O que pode ser tão importante a ponto de você interromper minha aula? – Perguntou o professor levemente irritado.

- O pro-professor Dumbledore pediu para eu dar um recado. Ele disse que é para o senhor liberar os alunos ao invés de matá-los de fome – Disse McSmith hesitante.

O prof. Rômulo ergueu uma sobrancelha e consultou o relógio na parede, arregalando os olhos ligeiramente.

- Muito bem Terry. Avise ao professor Dumbledore que os alunos estão a caminho.

O garoto deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e saiu.

- Me desculpe turma, mas a aula estava muito interessante, não concordam?

A expressão zumbificada dos alunos foi resposta suficiente para ele.

- Pelo menos finjam – Murmurou ele – Classe liberada.

Os alunos saíram praticamente correndo dali.

Draco seguia Blaise de perto, mas seu amigo mal o notava, parecendo ter visto um oásis no deserto. Quando os dois chegaram ao Salão Principal, eles puderam sentar aliviados por terem escapados de uma aula chata.

"Está na hora de começar a brincar. Cadê você Harry?" pensou Draco, procurando o moreno.

Ele primeiro localizou Hermione e percebeu que ela estava com os olhos fixos nele e tentava dizer algo, mas o loiro não conseguia entender. Ela então apontou discretamente para a direita. Harry estava ao lado dela, mas não estava comendo. Um garoto loiro conversava animado com ele e pela linguagem corporal dos dois, a conversa parecia ser bastante interessante. O sonserino voltou a olhar para Hermione em busca de respostas, ela então apontou para o alto.

Uma grande quantidade de corujas entrou voando no Salão, buscando seus destinatários. Duas corujas desceram em direção a Draco. Uma delas era uma grande coruja-das-torres e a outra era sua coruja negra Grifon. O garoto desatou as mensagens e deu um pouco de sua comida às corujas. A carta de Grifon era de seu pai, então ele não quis ler, pois a outra parecia ser mais interessante. Abriu a segunda carta e leu a mensagem, não reconhecendo a caligrafia, mas presumiu que fosse de Granger.

_Malfoy, _

_Eu conversei com Harold e parece que as coisas não correram muito bem entre vocês. Se você ainda está disposto a dançar com ele, aja o mais rápido possível. Seamus Finnigan está afim de Harold e o chamou para um baile. Os dois parecem estar se dando muito bem e acho que ele vai aceitar o convite. Eu deveria estar feliz que Seamus é de minha Casa, mas sei o quanto Harold gosta de você. E o quanto você gosta dele. Vocês parecem formar um bom par de dançarinos. Espero que tenha entendido._

_H.A.G._

_Ps: Essa mensagem irá se destruir quando você terminar de ler essa frase. _

A carta desapareceu em meio a fumaça. Algumas pessoas olharam curiosas, mas preferiram não perguntar nada, afinal de contas, Draco Malfoy era filho de um Comensal da Morte conhecido, talvez eles estivessem tramando algum plano.

Draco porém ignorou todos os olhares, as palavras pareciam ter sido marcadas com fogo em sua lembrança.

"Seamus Finigan está afim de Harry?" pensou Draco, franzindo a testa.

Olhou de novo para Hermione e ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e depois desviou o olhar, pois alguém tinha percebido a comunicação dos dois. Draco ignorou e olhou para seu amado, bem no momento que Seamus resolveu limpar algo no canto da boca de Harry, recebendo um sorriso de agradecimento. Draco sentiu uma grande raiva se apossar dele.

"Desafio aceito" pensou determinado.

Os olhos de Harry desviaram de Seamus por um instante e pousaram em Draco, que o encarava intensamente. O grifinório lhe lançou um olhar triunfante, que o loiro devolveu com um sorriso sarcástico e uma piscada; a combinação que muitas garotas (e alguns garotos) consideravam muito sexy. Harry corou visivelmente e voltou a se concentrar em sua conversa com Finigan.

"Não perca seu tempo, Seamus Finnigan" pensou Draco.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Blaise, parecendo finalmente satisfeito de comer.

Draco contou para o amigo o que Hermione descobriu. Quando terminou seu relato, Blaise olhou para Seamus e sorriu.

- Acha que ele tem chance? – Perguntou Zabini.

- Não – Disse Draco – Vamos falar com Granger, mesmo assim. Ela vai ser nossos olhos e ouvidos na Grifinória.

Blaise concordou satisfeito. Quando Draco terminasse, Finigan estaria em um canto chorando.

-------------DMHP----------

Hermione observava Malfoy enquanto ele lia sua carta. A garota havia modificado algumas coisas só para o caso de alguém interceptar a mensagem, a última coisa que queria era alguém descobrindo esse possível romance.

Draco olhou para ela finalmente, uma fumaça escapando de sua mão. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Ei Mione, com quem está falando? – Perguntou Dino curioso.

O moreno estava sentado ao seu lado, pois Seamus não estava dando muita atenção a ele. Imediatamente, Hermione abaixou a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual com Draco.

- Só falando com um amigo – Ela conseguiu murmurar.

- Amigo na Sonserina?

O garoto se esticou na olhou na direção que ela estivera olhando, mas só encontrou o grupinho detestável dos sextanistas; com certeza Hermione Granger não tinha amigos lá. Voltou a olhar para a amiga que estava mexendo no prato a sua frente sem erguer os olhos.

- Queria saber por que Harry e Seamus estão tão amiguinhos assim – Comentou ele em voz baixa com ela.

- Não sei – Mentiu ela – Vai ver descobriram algumas coisas em comum.

- Talvez. Será que o Seamus está querendo alguma vaga no time de Quadribol? Ele sempre foi bom artilheiro, mas nunca pensou em jogar seriamente. Como têm jogo amanhã, quem sabe...

- Você e o Seamus são bem próximos, não é? – Perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

- Sim – Disse Dino, dando de ombros – Meu melhor amigo. Nós nos conhecemos no beco diagonal na primeira vez que fui lá.

- Melhor amigo? Muito amigos mesmo?

- Onde você esta querendo chegar? – Dessa vez foi a vez dele ficar desconfiado.

- Nenhum lugar, só conversando – Ela tentou disfarçar suas suspeitas.

- Você está perguntando se eu já tive algo com ele, é isso?

Hermione corou de leve, mas não respondeu.

- Eu já disse, nós somos melhores amigos. Além do mais, eu gosto de mulheres, ele também...acho – Completou ele distraído – Por falar nisso, você está saindo com o Rony?

- Não, ele também é só meu amigo – Disse ela.

"Só porque nós flertamos de vez em quando não significa que vamos acabar juntos" pensou ela. (N/A: Haha tinha que juntar um casal tão óbvio Rowling?).

- Então acho que posso aproveitar a chance para te levar à algum lugar – Perguntou ele confiante.

- Vai sonhando Dino – Disse ela contendo um sorriso. (N/B: Aaaai! Que fora!)

Depois de 10 minutos de insistência dele, ela acabou concordando, mas com a condição de que não fossem para o Três Vassouras. Ela então voltou a olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e encontrou o olhar de Draco e Blaise sobre ela. Os dois fizeram um gesto breve, apontando para a saída. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e logo estava sentada do lado de fora com os sonserinos.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer Malfoy? – Perguntou ela

- Vou seguir os planos que fiz ontem. Será como uma disputa com Finnigan.

- Vai tentar se declarar mais uma vez? – Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Não. Nott escreveu um bilhete que me fez perceber como voltar ao coração de Harry.

- Me surpreenda – Pediu ela esperançosa.

- Eu estava tentando usar o romance para chegar até ele. Claro que ele me rejeitou, este não é o meu jeito normal.

- Então vai voltar a procurar confusão comigo e meus amigos? – Perguntou ela em tom de desafio.

- Não, claro que não – Disse ele corrigindo-a rapidamente – Vou apenas lembrar a Harry por que ele se apaixonou por mim.

- Usar o velho estilo Draco "Arrogância" Malfoy de ser – Completou Blaise.

- Não é para tanto – Disse Draco.

- Muito bem. Os planos doidos de Nott deram certo antes, talvez esse dê também.

Os três concordaram com a cabeça.

- Por falar nisso. Nott e Rony estão prestes a acordar – Disse Hermione – Que tal uma visita?

Blaise já ia sair correndo, mas Draco o segurou.

- Espera um pouco – Pediu Draco – Lembram do plano original? Que tal uma nova tentativa com ele? Mas dessa vez, eu vou fazer algumas alterações.

E o loiro contou quais eram.

-------------DMHP-------------

Harry estava gostando de conversar com Seamus. Ele era divertido e atencioso, além de não parar de flertar com ele. Mas uma coisa estava incomodando Harry, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir: Seamus não era Draco. Mentalmente, ele começou a comparar os dois.

Draco: Mais alto, mais forte (Harry não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas Draco tinha ganhado alguns músculos durante as férias), arrogante, possível Comensal da Morte, olhos mais bonitos que já vira, egoísta, perigosamente sexy...e estava apaixonado por ele.

Seamus: Corpo atlético, gentil, divertido, temperamental, grifinório, companheiro...amigo.

Era uma decisão difícil, sabia que sentia algo muito mais forte por Draco, mas aquele sentimento que sentia pelo amigo podia mudar, não podia? Rony e Hermione sempre foram amigos, mas sempre apostaram no namoro dos dois.

"Mais eles nunca passaram a linha da amizade realmente" ponderou ele.

Harry voltou a comparar os dois mentalmente e lembrou de sua convivência com Seamus. Sempre tiveram uma relação de amizade, ou quase isso. Assistiam aula juntos, dormiam no mesmo dormitório, já fizeram trabalhos juntos, já o viu sair do banho algumas vezes apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura...

"De onde veio esse pensamento?" perguntou-se Harry. (N/B: Da sua cabeça de baixo, obviamente.)

Mas ele não conseguiu evitar, lembrou de ter visto há uma semana Seamus saindo do banheiro, na época não reparou direito, pois só pensava em Draco.

"Nada mal...nada mal mesmo" pensou ele satisfeito.

Mas um novo pensamento invadiu a mente do garoto: Como seria Malfoy sem blusa? Nunca tinha lhe ocorrido isso antes, no misto de amor e ódio pelo sonserino, alguns detalhes haviam lhe escapado. Na verdade, Draco sempre foi bastante discreto quanto ao seu corpo e nunca se expôs dessa forma diante de muita gente. A curiosidade de Harry foi atiçada e seu corpo reagiu de acordo.

- Alô, alguém em casa? – Perguntou Seamus, acenando com umas das mãos na frente de Harry.

- O que? – Perguntou Harry sonhador – Desculpe Seamus, eu estava muito distraído.

- Percebi, praticamente estava babando na mesa.

Harry riu sem graça.

- Vai ter que me compensar – Continuou Seamus – Já sabe como não é?

- Já sei sim, saindo com você.

- Exatamente. Então, o que me diz?

- Ainda estou pensando.

Seamus suspirou e desviou o olhar, Harry já estava repensando sua decisão quando Hermione apareceu.

- Harry, o Rony acordou – Disse ela sorrindo.

O garoto olhou para Seamus e sussurrou um "volto logo" em seu ouvido e foi para a Ala Hospitalar seguido por Hermione.

- Draco não está do outro lado desta porta, está? – Perguntou ele desconfiado quando chegaram.

- Não – Respondeu ela.

Ele entrou na Ala e viu que ela não havia mentido. Rony estava com os olhos abertos e tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto, uma senhora estava sentada ao seu lado. Nott também estava acordado, Madame Pomfrey o estava examinando.

- Rony, você está bem? – Perguntou Harry, aproximando-se cauteloso.

A senhora olhou para ele e Harry tomou um susto, era Gina.

- Gina?

- Oi Harry. Gostou do presente que Mione me deu? – Disse ela irritada.

Hermione deu risada e, com um aceno da varinha, devolveu a cor normal do cabelo da amiga.

- Já foi castigada o suficiente – Disse ela piscando um olho.

Harry ignorou as duas e aproximou-se do amigo sonolento, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado.

- Lembra o que aconteceu? Qual o feitiço que Nott lançou em você para isso acontecer?

- Não me lembro direito. A última coisa que me recordo é estar perseguindo Nott pelo castelo.

Hermione tinha misturado um poção fraca de esquecimento a poção do sono, isso iria impedir que tanto Rony quanto Nott lembrassem o último minuto antes de beberem a poção.

A garota olhou para Theodore discretamente e ele lhe devolveu um olhar questionador. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo com que ele suspirasse desapontado.

- Está sentindo dor? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

- Não – Disse ele secamente.

- O que você fez com o Rony, Nott? – Perguntou Harry irritado.

- Não sei do que está falando Potter – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Pare de mentir. Eu sei que você fez alguma coisa com ele.

- Chega Potter – Reclamou a enfermeira, indo na direção dele – Se continuar a incomodar um dos meus pacientes eu irei te expulsar daqui.

Neste momento, Blaise entrou na Ala. Seus olhos percorreram um a um, parando finalmente em Theodore.

- Oi Blaise – Cumprimentou Nott – Veio se juntar a nossa festinha? Potter não está conseguindo relaxar.

O sonserino sorriu malicioso e foi até seu namorado, sentando-se ao seu lado. Harry olhou com suspeita para ele, depois para Hermione que deu de ombros.

- Eu volto quando ninguém mais estiver – Disse Harry para Rony.

O grifinório saiu irritado, mas estava pensando se Draco não o estaria esperando do outro lado da porta. Abriu-a cautelosamente e viu...nada. O corredor estava vazio. Harry suspirou aliviado e pensou em ir para a Sala Comunal e conversar com Seamus, mas um movimento nas sombras a sua direita, o fez parar.

Draco estava encostado na parede do corredor, semi-oculto pelas sombras. Um típico sorriso sarcástico estava em seus lábios.

- Como está seu amigo, Potter? – Perguntou ele.

- Voltou a me chamar por meu sobrenome? – Disse Harry com desprezo, mas não conseguiu disfarçar uma pontada de desapontamento.

- Não gostou? Eu posso voltar a te chamar de Harry se você quiser – Disse o loiro, desencostando-se da parede e aproximando-se do outro.

- Não me importa como você me chama, Malfoy – Respondeu ele, recuando um passo.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, como está o Weasley?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Ele é seu amigo, então eu me importo, de certa forma – Respondeu Draco, aproximando-se mais um pouco.

- Você é ridículo, Malfoy – Disse Harry, recuando mais um pouco. Sentiu a parede atrás de si.

- Sabe o que realmente é ridículo? – Perguntou Draco, ficando de frente para Harry.

- O que?

Draco apoiou-se na parede com o braço direito, sua mão muito perto da cabeça do outro. Inclinou-se em direção ao menor, vendo os olhos esmeraldas do grifinório bem de perto.

Harry, vendo a proximidade de Draco, lutou contra dois desejos igualmente fortes. Um dizia para ele empurrar o loiro e sair dali; o outro dizia para enlaçar o pescoço do outro com seus braços e beijá-lo ali mesmo. Mais de uma vez desceu o olhar para os lábios dos outros e mais de uma vez cerrou os punhos.

- Ridículo é ver aquele grifinório estúpido tentando roubar você de mim – Declarou Draco.

Harry sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo.

"Como Dra..Malfoy sabe de Seamus?" pensou confuso. A resposta veio quase imediatamente.

- Hermione – Disse Harry sentindo sua irritação com a garota voltar.

- Granger? Não. Eu não precisei dela para perceber você e Finnigan estavam se dando bem de mais. Eu vi quando ele limpou sua boca durante o almoço.

Draco levou sua mão esquerda até o rosto de Harry e o acariciou, mas o garoto desviou o rosto não deixando o loiro prosseguir.

- Se você viu aquilo, já deve ter percebido que eu gosto dele também. Até vou sair com ele.

- É mesmo?

- Sim – Disse Harry voltando a encarar Draco.

Os dois se encararam intensamente e o loiro se inclinou rapidamente em direção a outro, suas bocas estavam a menos de um centímetro de distância. A respiração de Harry acelerou-se, a vontade de engolir seu orgulho e beijar Draco se agitou como nunca em seu interior, mas ele controlou-se.

Draco sorriu malicioso e beijou o canto da boca de Harry, mas seus lábios não se tocaram.

- Meus lábios só vão encontrar os seus em um beijo de verdade – Sussurrou ele no ouvido do menor. (N/B: Promeete?)

Afastou-se do outro e seguiu seu caminho.

- Até o jogo de amanhã Harry – Disse ele, virando uma esquina e desaparecendo de vista.

Harry sentia o rosto pegar fogo, podia sentir ainda o calor dos lábios de Draco em sua pele. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentou se lembrar de Seamus, mas não conseguia. Tentou então lembrar das coisas que Malfoy tinha feito a ele e a seus amigos, mas de novo teve dificuldades.

- Harry você está bem?

O garoto abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Lilá e Parvati. As duas o olhavam preocupadas.

- Eu estou bem – Respondeu ele – Só me senti um pouco tonto.

- Mais você está todo vermelho, não é melhor ir para a Ala Hospitalar? – Perguntou Parvati.

- Não. Eu vou para o meu dormitório.

- Harry, me desculpe por ontem – Falou Lilá que estava calada até o momento – Não devia ter gritado com você.

- Tudo bem – Disse ele mal prestando atenção no que ela dizia – Rony já acordou.

- Nós estávamos indo visitar ele – Disse Lilá sorrindo.

- Então eu já vou. Até mais tarde.

Ele vagou por um tempo, sem saber ao certo para onde iria, (N/B: Puts, uma mera aproximação do Draco faz isso tudo é? Quero experimentar:D )até que realmente decidiu ir para seu dormitório. Seamus estava na Sala Comunal quando ele chegou e logo o loiro abriu um largo sorriso.

- Harry, como está o Rony?

- Cansado. Eu também estou, vou para minha cama.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Seamus preocupado.

- Não. Eu só quero ficar sozinho um tempo.

- Tudo bem – Disse Seamus um pouco chateado.

Harry subiu as escadarias e jogou-se em sua cama. Pela janela, podia ver o sol brilhando forte. Não teriam aula naquela tarde, tinham o resto do dia livre...para fazer dever. Mas Harry não estava com ânimo suficiente para isso e apenas ficou deitado, até cair em um sono agitado.

------------DMHP-----------

- Potter está se fazendo de difícil? – Perguntou Nott recostando-se nos travesseiros da cama.

- Pois é. Draco declarou-se e levou um fora.

- Você entregou minha mensagem?

- Entreguei.

- Qual foi a reação dele?

- Disse que ia a caça.

Nott sorriu satisfeito e segurou a mão do namorado. Madame Pomfrey estava em sua sala e Rony estava dormindo sozinho, pois a enfermeira o proibiu de receber mais visitas. Lilá havia brigado mais uma vez com Hermione por besteira e todas as garotas tiveram que sair.

- Theo, você acha que eles vão ficar juntos? – Disse Blaise acariciando os cabelos do namorado.

- Sinceramente eu não sei – Respondeu ele – Essa história nunca esteve ao meu controle. Eu até pensei que tinha lido os sinais de forma certa, mas Harry Potter não é tão previsível assim.

- Quando tudo acabar, estando eles juntos ou não...você sabe. Já pensou a respeito?

- Eu não sei – Disse Nott desconfortável – Você realmente acha que é necessário?

- Pelos menos para mim – Disse Blaise – Já tomei minha decisão.

- Eu só vou dar minha resposta quando os dois se acertarem. Depois...veremos.

- Sim, veremos.

Blaise beijou Theodore docemente e abraçou-o. Nott abandou os travesseiros e aconchegou-se nos braços do namorado, ainda teria algum tempo para tomar aquela decisão. (N/B: okay, conseguiu me deixar curiosa Vilon!)

---------DMHP----------

Desde manhã cedo, notava-se o velho clima de rivalidade no ar. Haveria um jogo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina aquela tarde e a tensão entre as Casas aumentou bastante. Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal estavam torcendo pela Grifinória como sempre.

Harry estava tomando seu café da manhã com Hermione e Rony, que havia recebido alta da Ala Hospitalar. Os outros jogadores do time estavam ansiosos, pois estavam preocupados com o desempenho de Rony. Harry tranqüilizou a todos dizendo que Rony estava em perfeitas condições para jogar aquele jogo.

As aulas pareceram durar 15 minutos cada uma, para o azar de Harry que estava pouco a vontade em jogar contra Draco. Não haviam se falado mais depois do que aconteceu, nem ao menos conseguiu encarar o outro nos olhos. Seamus estava desconfiado, mas não perguntou nada para Harry, limitando-se apenas a torcer por ele durante as aulas.

Finalmente chegou o horário do jogo, o time estava no vestiário já usando os uniformes. Harry deu um pequeno discurso para incentivar sua equipe e juntos foram para o campo. Madame Hooch fez Harry apertar a mão do capitão do time adversário. Logo, a juíza soltou o pomo que desapareceu em instantes de vista. Os jogadores montaram em suas vassouras e o jogo se iniciou.

Durante a partida, Harry tentava apenas procurar o Pomo de Ouro, mas, inevitavelmente, seus olhos buscavam Malfoy. O sonserino não parecia estar tão preocupado em procurar a bolinha dourada, se limitava a olhar ao redor rapidamente e depois encarar Harry, que sempre tentava se manter afastado.

O jogo estava 130 a 140 para a Sonserina. Harry ainda procurava, quando viu Malfoy voar rapidamente em uma direção, ele tinha achado o Pomo. Rapidamente o grifinório foi atrás de Malfoy, mas o sonserino estava bem a sua frente. A bolinha dourada batia suas asas cerca de 5 metros a frente do loiro. De repente, o Pomo subiu perpendicular a trajetória, enganando Draco que demorou um pouco para acertar a trajetória, dando a Harry a chance de emparelhar com ele.

Os dois apanhadores estavam colados, seus joelhos se batiam e suas mãos estavam esticadas em uma tentativa de pegar a tão cobiçada bola. Mas algo parecia ter possuído o Pomo, ele aumentou a velocidade e disparou para fora do campo. Harry até pensou em recuar, já que aquele não era um comportamento normal, mas Draco continuou, então Harry foi também. A bolinha dourada voava velozmente sobre o lago, quase alcançando a Floresta Proibida.

- Malfoy, isso é loucura – Gritou Harry acima do rugido do vento – Vamos voltar.

- Com medo de perder, Harry? – Respondeu Draco – Só mais um pouco, se ele se afastar mais, nós recuamos.

Quando terminou de dizer essas palavras, o Pomo parou e os dois tentaram pegá-lo. Suas vassouras colidiram e Harry sentiu sua mão fechar-se sobre a bolinha que se debatia. O problema é que a colisão havia danificado as vassouras, fazendo-as racharem e perderem um pouco de estabilidade. Os dois começaram a cair e Draco segurou Harry, colocando-o acima de si; como conseqüência, o sonserino absorveu a maior parte do impacto.

A altura da queda não tinha sido muito grande, mas o pé direito de Harry se chocou com uma pedra, ferindo-o. Draco chocou-se forte com o solo, mas havia agarrado as duas vassouras e conseguiu suavizar sua queda e a de Harry.

- Draco seu idiota – Gritou Harry, saindo de cima do loiro – Por que você fez isso? Podia ter morrido.

Draco estava um pouco zonzo e sentia uma forte dor no peitoral direito, um galho havia rasgado seu uniforme e feito um arranhão não muito profundo.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Draco, levantando-se devagar. (N/B: Que romântico! –olhos brilhando-)

- Por que tentou me salvar? – Perguntou Harry surpreso, tentando não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido caso Draco não o tivesse puxado. Por pouco não tinha aterrissado em uma grande rocha.

- Eu...

Os dois ouviram um barulho de pessoas correndo naquela direção, mas não vinham de Hogwarts e sim da Floresta Proibida.

- Se esconde atrás dessa rocha – Pediu Draco com urgência na voz.

Harry se arrastou até a pedra e o loiro tomou o Pomo de sua mão. O moreno já ia protestar quando ouviu o som de vozes muito próximas.

- Aqui, ele caiu aqui – Gritou um homem.

- Não o deixe escapar.

Logo, dois Comensais apareceram com as varinhas em punho.

- Olá senhor Goyle e senhor Crable – Cumprimentou Draco.

Os comensais tiraram as máscaras surpresos. Estavam com a mesma expressão assustada.

- Draco? O eu faz aqui? Não me diga que foi você que seguiu o Pomo. – Disse Crable.

- Infelizmente fui eu, mas acabei perdendo o controle da vassoura e cai. Aqui está ele – Disse Malfoy, mostrando a bolinha – Suponho que vocês estavam atrás de Harry Potter.

- Sim – Disse Goyle, ficando pálido. Lucius Malfoy não iria ficar nada satisfeito com aquilo.

- Íamos derrubá-lo mais adiante. Pensamos que só ele viria, você deveria ter o bom senso de perceber que era uma armadilha.

- Não sou covarde como Potter – Disse Draco friamente, mas seu corpo doía muito e ainda estava preocupado com Harry.

- Você está machucado. Deixe-me ver isso – Disse Crable se aproximando.

- Não – Falou Draco – Eles precisam ver meus ferimentos, se eu estiver curado, vão desconfiar.

- Mas Lucius...

- Eu não conto nada para meu pai. Agora vocês precisam ir, os professores vão me procurar a qualquer momento.

Crable e Goyle concordaram hesitantes, mas se afastaram mesmo assim. Quando estavam distantes, Draco suspirou aliviado e foi até o esconderijo improvisado de Harry.

- Draco... – Começou Harry.

- Não fale nada – Pediu Draco – Precisamos nos afastar daqui caso eles mudem de opinião. Consegue andar?

O sonserino ajudou Harry a se levantar, mas ele não conseguia andar, pois se pé estava com um corte feio e parecia ter sofrido uma torção grave. Draco tirou seu uniforme e amarrou uma tira do tecido no pé de Harry, estancando o sangramento.

- Eu não sou bom em feitiços de cura – Disse Draco – Isso vai ter que servir.

Draco passou um braço de Harry sobre seus ombros e os dois começaram a andar, mas desta maneira estavam avançando muito lentamente.

- Harry, você se importa de...de eu te carregar no colo? – Perguntou Draco.

- Me importo sim, você tomou uma queda de 3 metros e ainda quer me carregar? Você não vai conseguir, me deixe aqui e vá buscar ajuda.

Draco sorriu e, com um movimento rápido, segurou Harry no colo em meio a protestos dele. Pensou que talvez não suportasse o peso do outro, mas o garoto não era muito pesado e logo estavam andando mais rápido.

Harry não podia acreditar, estava sendo carregado por Malfoy, ainda por cima em estilo lua-de-mel.(N/B: Ahhhh –desmaia-) Tentou argumentar mais um pouco, só que Draco o ignorou. Ele não teve escolha, a não ser segurar firme no pescoço do sonserino e esperar. Lembrou-se da tarde passada, quando havia pensado como seria Draco sem camisa e sua curiosidade foi saciada, mesmo que nessa situação.

"Muito bem definido, quem diria" pensou Harry, admirando o peito nu do loiro. (N/B: Sortudo )

Fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no corpo do outro. Draco sorriu ao sentir Harry se acomodar em seus braços, todo seu corpo estava dolorido e o corte parecia arder, mas naquele momento não estava ligando nem um pouco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**COFFE BREAK: (Eternamente!)**

Gostaram? Odiaram? Uma pena eu ter ganahdo poucas revisões, se bem que não tem muito tempo que postei o 4º cap...

Não acredito que está acabando...o próximo capitulo vai encerrar essa história. Eu preciso preparar um discurso de encerramento?Não, acho melhor ser espontâneo...

N/B: Dessa vez foi beeem rapido, hum? Bom, AMEI o capi! Tão perfeitooso! Sabe, merece miiiil reviews, ainda mais se agente quiser ver o beijo que Malfoy prometeu! Ai meu Merlim, dá calores só de pensar! E o Blaise? Ahh, eu adoro ele! Tão foféénho. O que será que ele e o Nott vão aprontar? Peloamordedeus deixem comentaaaarios! Beijos!

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Isa: **Começou a ler faz pouco tempo? Então seja bem vinda, espero que esteja gostando. Harry e Seamus? Um casal que eu gosto de vez em quando, mas Draco e Harry são tudo!! Não vou revelar quem é o casal final da fic, mas só digo que eu nunca prometi um final feliz huahua. Draco merece tudo que quiser? Sei não, tenho minhas dúvidas. Valeu pela Revisão!

**Inu**: Gostou da declaração de Seamus para Harry? Mais a guerra talvez não chegue realmente a estourar, se bem que Seamus gosta muito de Harry, Draco também. E Harry? Ainda está na dúvida...Valeu pela Revisão!

**Miyu Amamyia: **Vou tentar não deixar o 7º livro me influenciar, uma amiga minha até ficou me zuando dizendo que ia contar tudo para mim quando ela soubesse dos detalhes. Mas eu não vou permitir!! Ainda estou na dúvida se continuarei escrevendo Slash, tipo, eu tenho toda uma continuação pronta na minha cabeça para esta história, mas isso vai depender da opinião do povo. O último capítulo sai sexta de noite, só espere mais um pouco. Valeu pela Revisão!

**MalukaChan: **Draco tomou as rédeas e foi com tudo(ou quase, talvez ele ainda tenha uma carta na manga), mas agora está nas mãos de Harry decidir com quem vai ficar. Nunca prometi um final bom para fic (apesar de eu ter uma certa tendência a finais felizes). Eu acho Nott mais cara de pau do que Blaise, ele é mais esperto quando é para tramar as coisas. Claro que as mentes são poluídas, por isso eu deixei sempre implícito que aconteceu algo entre Harry e Gina, quando na verdade ela só estava ajudando. O final está chegando, que pena, mas de certa forma, é bom ver o final de uma história, vou tentar dar um bom final para a história. Valeu pela Revisão!!

**JankoXD: **Não fique louca não, vai sair rapidinho o último capítulo. Vou tentar dar um final digno desta fic. Valeu pela revisão!!

**Até o próximo Capítulo!!(Previsto para sexta-feira)**


	6. Esquecimento&Eternidade

Meus adorados leitores, aqui chegamos a um final.

Agradeço a todos que colocaram no "Favoritos" o colocaram no "Alerta".

Agradecimento especial a minha beta Tety.

Ao final e avante!

Ps: Pequeno discurso no final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Um quilo de determinação vale mais que uma tonelada de sorte – James Garfield_

Capítulo Final – Esquecimento&Eternidade

O casal de sonserinos estava deitado na cama de Blaise. Nott apoiava a cabeça no peito nu do namorado, sentindo os braços do outro envolvendo seu corpo. Estavam calados há algum tempo, só apreciando a presença um do outro. Falar os levaria na direção daquele assunto e eles não queriam fazer isso.

- Você sabe que vai carregar um fardo pesado, não é? – Perguntou Blaise, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

Nott suspirou incomodado, mas abriu um sorriso. Ergueu-se um pouco e beijou seu namorado longamente.

- Theo, talvez você devesse reconsiderar, quem sabe...- Murmurou Blaise recuperando o fôlego.

- Não Blaise. Eu vou ficar bem – Interrompeu Nott, tapando a boca do namorado – Draco e Potter estão na Ala Hospitalar, sinto que hoje essa história chega a um final.

- Final feliz? – Perguntou Blaise inseguro.

- Talvez – Disse Nott, se ajeitando nos braços do outro – Mas Potter ainda pode ter dúvidas na cabeça.

- Mas não importa como isso acabe, você irá...

- Dá para esquecer? - Perguntou o menor irritado.

- Está bem. Mas quando aqueles dois se resolverem, nós iremos ter uma conversa séria – Disse Blaise de má vontade.

- Ótimo. Agora que tal um banho juntos? – Perguntou Nott sedutor.

- E precisa perguntar? (N/B: eu tbm quero ir junto!)

-----DMHP4ever-----

Hermione e Rony estavam também na Ala Hospitalar do lado do seu amigo de olhos verdes inconsciente.

O ruivo passou a mão nos cabelos pensativo, examinando o lugar. Às vezes pensava que Harry deveria se mudar para a Ala já que todo ano ele acabava em um dos leitos. Só que dessa vez Harry não tinha sido o herói, saindo de uma batalha de vida ou morte. O verdadeiro herói, de acordo com os rumores, estava desacordado na cama do outro lado da sala.

"Malfoy" pensou Rony "O que será que aconteceu na Floresta Proibida?"

Por sua vez, Hermione também estava curiosa sobre o que tinha acontecido. No momento que Draco e Harry saíram do campo atrás do Pomo, ela foi umas das primeiras a sair para procurá-los, mas ninguém sabia que direção tomar. Depois de alguns minutos de incerteza, avistaram os garotos retornando; ou melhor, um Malfoy carregando Harry Potter. Os alunos temeram o pior e correram em direção a Draco querendo vingança, mas Dumbledore apareceu e protegeu-o. O diretor pediu explicações e o loiro contou tudo, mas em voz baixa para ninguém ouvir; quando terminou seu relato, ele sorriu superior para os alunos confusos e desmaiou, sendo amparado por Hagrid, que também segurou Harry.(N/B: isso é que eu chamo de desmaio digno de um Malfoy)

- De acordo com o Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy fez algo muito bom – Disse Rony furioso – Mas eu confio tanto em Malfoy quanto eu confiaria minha vida a Snape.

- Pelo menos confie no diretor, Rony – Pediu Hermione, mantendo a calma. Já haviam tido aquela conversa pelo menos 5 vezes.

- Mas Mione, Malfoy com certeza lançou algum feitiço em Harry. Você viu? Harry não queria largar Malfoy, mesmo estando inconsciente.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas ficou quieta.

- Mas até agora não entendi porque Malfoy estava carregando Harry...

Hermione lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos mais uma vez e de sorrir. Ela conseguiu se concentrar, pois lembrou que os dois garotos estavam na Ala Hospitalar.

- Ainda bem que as vassouras podem ser consertadas. Não que Malfoy não merecesse uma vassoura destruída, mas é uma Nimbus 2001, não merece esse tratamento. Malfoy devia...

- PARA DE FALAR MAL DELE – Gritou Hermione, perdendo a paciência. (N/B: viu? Ninguem resiste ao charme Malfoy.)

Ron ficou paralisado na mesma hora, olhando surpresa para sua amiga.

- Você está defendendo Malfoy? – Perguntou ele surpreso, depois de sair do seu estado de estupor.

- Eu...é...não estou defendendo ninguém. Mas eu estou com dor de cabeça, desculpe ter gritado – Disse ela em tom arrependido.

Hermione censurou-se mentalmente, quase expôs o frágil relacionamento de Draco e Harry. Se eles ficassem juntos realmente, Harry contaria para Rony, nem Merlin podia prever a reação do ruivo.

- Tudo bem – Disse ele devagar, aceitando as desculpas da amiga – Por um momento eu pensei que você gostava de Malfoy.

- Não diga bobagens.

"Harry é que gosta" pensou ela distraída.

- Bom, acho que devíamos ir para o Salão Principal, o jantar vai ser daqui a pouco.

- Eu não estou com muita fome. Pode ir, eu fico aqui mais um pouco.

- Se você diz...

Quando Rony se levantou, Harry começou a se mexer. Parecia estar tendo um sonho agitado, mas, de repente, ele abriu os olhos.

- Draco – Chamou ele em voz baixa.

- Calma Harry – Pediu Hermione, abraçando o amigo. Então sussurrou em seu ouvido – Ele está na cama oposta à sua.

Ela se afastou e Rony chegou mais perto do amigo.

- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Rony preocupado – Acho que você chamou Malfoy...

- Eu...eu tive um pesadelo – Disse Harry hesitante.

O garoto tentou se levantar, mas os amigos tentaram impedi-lo.

- Eu preciso levantar, não quero ficar nessa cama.

- Madame Pomfrey já curou seus ferimentos, mas pediu para você descansar mais um dia – Disse Hermione – Aqui tem um pouco de poção que ela deixou, beba...

Harry percebeu que os amigos não iam deixá-lo escapar, então mudou de tática.

- Está bem, eu volto a dormir. Mas será que alguém podia pegar um pouco de comida para mim, estou com fome.

Rony disse que buscaria para ele e deixou a Ala.

- Não pense que vou cair nessa Harry – Disse Hermione – Só deixei você enrolar o Rony por que queria saber o que aconteceu na Floresta.

- Draco me salvou de dois comensais – Respondeu o garoto, levantando-se com dificuldade.

- Então aquele Pomo era uma armadilha para te pegar?

- Sim.

Hermione assentiu pensativa, ela tinha chegado a essa conclusão há algum tempo. Harry era um alvo fácil quando jogava quadribol, normalmente estava sem sua varinha, então fora dos terrenos de Hogwarst ele estava desprotegido.

Harry passou pela amiga e andou até a cama de Draco. Ele dormia profundamente, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e, tirando alguns hematomas, parecia normal. Levou sua mão até o rosto do loiro e acariciou sua face. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior e afastou-se do outro, deitando-se em sua cama novamente.

- Não se preocupe, ele não corre perigo. Madame Pomfrey pediu para Professor Snape renovar o estoque dela de poção de cura, amanhã cedo ela tira os hematomas.

- Eu quero ver o Seamus – Disse Harry, fechando os olhos.

- O que? – Perguntou ela surpresa.

- Chama ele Mione, por favor.

- Mas Harry...

- Por favor.

- Está bem, espera um pouco – Disse ela confusa.

Harry não soube quanto tempo esperou a garota voltar. Sua mente antes estava confusa, mas agora estava bastante clara.

"Essa é a decisão certa" pensou Harry "Eu não queria magoá-lo, mas...eu não consigo imaginar um futuro com ele".

- Harry? Voltamos – Anunciou Rony.

O ruivo estava acompanhado de Hermione, Gina e Seamus. O garoto loiro apressou o passo e segurou uma mão de Harry.

- Está melhor? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para o trio que se aproximava. Gina e Hermione pararam, mas Rony não entendeu o recado e continuou se aproximando. As garotas o puxaram de volta.

- Rony, eu preciso falar com você – Disse Gina rapidamente.

- Agora? Você não quer visitar seu namorado?

- É sobre isso que quero falar com você.

Rony assentiu confuso e seguiu a irmã para fora da Ala Hospiatalar. Hermione sentou-se em uma cama, mantendo alguma distância dos garotos que conversavam.

- Malfoy fez alguma coisa com você? – Perguntou Seamus.

- Não – Disse Harry firmemente – De qualquer maneira, esquece ele. Você ainda quer sair comigo?

- Claro que quero.

- Que tal hoje?

Seamus olhou-o confuso. Hermione prendeu a respiração, alguma coisa estava errada.

- Hoje? Mas você precisa descansar – Retrucou Seamus.

- Mas Seamus, eu realmente quero sair com você. Antes eu estava com dúvidas, mas agora eu não tenho mais nenhuma.

- Então está bem, conheço uma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade.

- Atrás da bruxa de um olho só?

- É. Como você sabia?

- Esta passagem está deixando de ser secreta – Disse Harry com um sorriso – Daqui a uns quarenta minutos me encontre lá.

- Certo. Até mais tarde – Disse Seamus, apertando levemente a mão do outro.

O loiro saiu e Hermione sentou-se em uma cadeira do lado da cama de Harry.

- O que você está pretendendo? – Perguntou a garota confusa.

Harry olhou para Draco e depois baixou o olhar.

- Vou partir um coração – Murmurou ele cabisbaixo – Agora preciso convencer Madame Pomfrey a me dar alta.

- Harry, qual coração você... – Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois a enfermeira apareceu.

- Que agitação foi essa em minha enfermaria? – Perguntou ela severa.

- Uns amigos vieram me visitar – Disse Harry – Eu queria receber alta, já me sinto bem melhor.

Quinze minutos e muita discussão depois, Harry e Hermione estavam se dirigindo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. A garota tentou voltar ao assunto, mas dessa vez foi Rony que a interrompeu.

- Gina acabou de me contar – Disse ele surpreso por ver o amigo fora da enfermaria.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam assustados.

- E você aceitou bem? – Perguntou Hermione incrédula.

- Eu fiquei triste, mas isso deve ter acontecido por um bom motivo – Respondeu ele chateado – Só achei que ia durar mais.

- Durar? – Perguntou Harry confuso – Do que exatamente você está falando?

- Do namoro seu e de Gina? Ela me disse que vocês terminaram.(N/B: coitado. Rony literalmente não tem BrTurbo)

- A sim, foi – Disse Harry desanimado.

- Se anima – Pediu Rony, dando um soco fraco no braço do amigo – Outras virão.

- Sim, virão – Falou Harry - E acho que não vai demorar.

O trio de ouro da Grifinória voltou para o Salão Comunal. Depois de um banho rápido, Harry se despediu dos amigos e foi para a estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Seamus já estava lá. Os dois se cumprimentaram e Seamus tomou a mão de Harry, levando-o para as profundezas da passagem secreta.

-----DMHP4ever-----

- Para onde o Harry foi? – Perguntou Rony para Hermione, assim que o amigo deles saiu da Sala Comunal.

"Encontrar seu destino" pensou Hermione, mas achou dramático de mais.

- Eu não sei – Mentiu ela – Te incomodaria se fosse para um encontro?

- Não. Acho que não – Disse Rony pensativo – Gina me disse que eles acabaram sem brigas, apenas conversando.

"Bom, já é alguma coisa" pensou Hermione "Só falta aceitar o fato de Harry ser gay. Depois aceitar o fato dele estar com...Seamus" (N/B: é, só isso.)

A garota ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry iria sair com Seamus, ao invés de Draco. Os dois realmente se gostavam, mas as vezes nem todos que se gostam podem ficar juntos.

- Uon-Uon! – Chamou Lilá saltitante, interrompendo os pensamentos da outra garota – Finalmente te encontrei, vamos dar um passeio pelos jardins?

- Claro – Disse Rony forçando um sorriso – Te vejo mais tarde Mione.

O casal se afastou e Hermione ficou sozinha, decidindo o que faria a seguir. Podia estudar alguma coisa, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava sem vontade.

"Desde quando a vida pessoal de Harry se tornou uma prioridade em minha vida?" pensou ela "Desde que ele me salvou de um trasgo? Ou desde que eu tinha começado a gostar dele de outra forma?"

- Accio Mapa do Maroto – Disse ela com sua varinha em punho.

Logo o Mapa estava em sua mão e ela procurou onde seus amigos estavam. Harry estava fora de alcance e o ponto que representava Rony estava fundido com o ponto que representava Lilá. Continuou a procurar com os olhos até que achou em um dos corredores do terceiro andar Blaise e Nott.

"Hora de dar as notícias".

------ DMHP4ever-----

- Para onde agora? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Não sei, mas estou sem saco para ficar junto dos outros sonserinos – Disse Theodore – Estou começando a sentir falta de tramar com a sangue-r...

- Zabini, Nott – Chamou Hermione surgindo em um corredor.

- Eu tava brincando – Murmurou Nott.

- O que foi Granger? – Perguntou Blaise, ignorando o namorado.

- Olá para você também Zabini – Disse Hermione sarcástica – Nosso plano furou.

- Vamos procurar uma sala vazia – Pediu Nott, olhando para os dois lados do corredor – Não podemos ser vistos juntos.

O trio andou um pouco até descobrir uma sala mais ou menos isolada e completamente vazia.

- Manda – Disse Nott.

- Draco ainda está desacordado e Harry está em Hogsmeade com Seamus.

- O que é que tem? Potter deve estar curtindo sua última noite solteiro, eu sei o que é isso... – Nott olhou para Blaise rapidamente – por que um amigo de um amigo meu fez isso.

- Sei – Disse Blaise mau-humorado.

- De qualquer forma – Disse Hermione, sentindo que aquilo ia acabar em briga – Não acho que isso seja o caso. Ela falou que ia partir o coração dele.

- De quem?

- Não sei. Mas ele falou depois de olhar para Draco.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- É um caso perdido – Declarou Nott cansado.

- A não, Theodore – Disse Hermione sem pensar – Invente um plano, qualquer coisa. Tem que ter um jeito.

- Gra...Hermione, aceite os fatos. Potter escolheu Finnigan – Disse Nott.

- Então nós podemos finalmente...? – Perguntou Blaise, com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Sim – Disse Nott – Nós vamos conversar com eles. Mas só depois que Draco acordar.

- Do que estão falando? – Perguntou Hermione com um misto de raiva e curiosidade.

- Na hora certa você vai saber – Respondeu Blaise – Acho que nós não temos mais o que fazer aqui. Vamos Theo?

- Depois – Disse ele hesitante – Eu preciso dar uma volta para pensar.

O trio se encarou, uma forte tensão se formou entre eles. Mas nada aconteceu, apenas desviaram os olhos.

- Estarei no dormitório – Disse Blaise, saindo da sala.

Theodore e Hermione se levantaram e também deixaram a sala. Seguiram juntos até chegarem a uma bifurcação, ela escolheu a esquerda e ele a direita. O trio estava desfeito, pelo menos, por enquanto.

-----DMHP4ever-----

"Onde estou?" pensou Malfoy "Sinto que fui espancado por um Trasgo"

Abriu os olhos, reconheceu as paredes brancas e os leitos bem arrumados. Não havia mais ninguém no lugar. Isso lhe deu uma sensação de alivio, significava que Harry estava bem, pois lembrava de ter perdido a consciência perto do diretor e nenhum comensal se atreveria a atacar Dumbledore.

O sonserino também lembrou de ter carregado Harry em seus braços, havia gostado da sensação de tê-lo em seus braços, mesmo naquelas circunstâncias.

"Onde ele estará?" perguntou-se "Talvez esteja no dormitório dele".

Draco ergueu-se com esforço, mas quase não sentiu dor. Madame Pomfrey surgiu de sua sala, vindo apressada em sua direção.

- Senhor Malfoy, não levante-se – Disse ela ríspida, fazendo alguns exames nele com sua varinha.

- Onde está Harry?

- Ele recebeu alta há algumas horas – Disse ela surpresa – Soube que você o salvou.

Draco não respondeu. Normalmente se vangloriaria com seus feitos, mas esse ele não tinha feito para ganhar glória ou algo assim, apenas queria proteger Harry.

- Para onde ele foi?

- Não sei. Mas estava com os amigos.

- Eu queria falar com ele...

- Depois. Agora você precisa descansar, além do mais, ainda está com hematomas que mesmo sem doer, podem se agravar – Alertou ela – Seu corpo estava mais prejudicado do que o de Potter. Agora tome esta poção, vai ter uma boa noite de sono.

Draco tomou a poção, logo suas pálpebras fecharam e o mundo ficou escuro.

-------DMHP4ever------

Harry andava distraído pelos corredores do castelo, já havia passado de meia noite, mas com sorte talvez chegasse a sala comunal sem ser pego. Aquela tinha sido uma noite desgastante, mas agora as coisas pareciam mais certas em sua vida. Quando parou em frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda que cochilava, uma mão tampou sua boca.

- Não tente fugir, só quero conversar – Disse uma voz vagamente familiar – Só quero me afastar um pouco dessa Sala Comunal.

Harry concordou coma cabeça, já que não podia falar. Sua mão fechou sobre sua varinha, mas não a usou, apenas deixou ser conduzido de costas para um ponto mais adiante do corredor. A figura parou e Harry se virou com a varinha erguida, pronto para atacar, mas então reconheceu a pessoa: Theodore Nott.

- Nott, o que você quer? – Perguntou Harry sem desviar a varinha.

- Além de te dar m soco e usar a Avada Kedrava? – Perguntou ele sarcástico – Já disse que só quero conversar.

Harry não respondeu, esperando o outro prosseguir.

- Se divertiu com Finnigan? Achou ele suficientemente bom na cama para você? Ou você é muito puro para fazer essas coisas no primeiro encontro? – Zombou Nott com uma raiva crescente.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Harry perigoso.

- Draco te rejeitou, mas se arrependeu – Disse Nott quase explodindo – Ele se declarou abertamente para você, contradizendo o nosso jeito sonserino de agir. Salvou sua vida, traindo o Lorde que o pai dele serve. E mesmo assim, você escolhe sair com Seamus Finnigan?

Um sorriso divertido brincou nos lábios de Harry e ele abaixou a varinha.

- E se eu preferir, o que você vai fazer?

- Nada – Disse Nott com irritação contida – Não posso forçar vocês dois ficarem juntos. Nem eu, nem Granger, Blaise ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- Você poderia usar uma poção do amor – Sugeriu Harry,a inda sorrindo.

- Essas poções transformam aquele que bebeu em um escravo zumbi da outra pessoa. Não acho que Draco iria gostar – Ponderou Blaise friamente – Adeus Potter, vejo que perdi meu tempo aqui.

- Talvez não – Comentou Harry – Eu saí com Seamus, é verdade, mas não foi para fazer nada disso que você falou. Eu apenas quis explicar para ele que gostava de outra pessoa, se quiser pergunte para ele. Deve estar até agora no Três Vassouras bebendo, não quis voltar comigo para Hogwarts.

Theodore não conseguiu acreditar, os planos haviam dado certo no fim das contas?

- Avise para seu amigo Blaise também, não quero mais ficar ouvindo reclamações de vocês.

Nott concordou e fingiu indiferença a toda situação, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. (N/B: Adoro o Nott dessa fic!)

Os dois se separaram na porta da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Harry já ia subir para seu dormitório quando avistou Hermione, dormindo deitada em um sofá. Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e chamou-a. A garota abriu os olhos e, quando o rosto de Harry entrou em foco, ela fez uma expressão irritada.

"Lá vamos nós de novo" pensou Harry.

-----DMHP4ever-----

Nott acordou renovado, havia dormido na cama de Blaise. Quando chegou no seu dormitório, Blaise já estava dormindo, então ele apenas trocou de roupa e deitou-se ao seu lado. Agora ele podia dizer a Blaise que tudo tinha acabado bem, que talvez não precisasse fazer o que eles pretendiam.

- Blaise – Chamou Theodore, passando a mão na cama, procurando o namorado – Hora de acordar.

Sua mão não encontrou nada na cama, Blaise havia saído.

"Deve estar no banheiro" pensou.

Mas então avistou um bilhete flutuando acima da cama. Ele estendeu a mão preguiçosamente e o pegou para ler.

_Bom dia Theo,_

_Saí mais cedo para contar para Draco o que a sangue-ruim nos falou. Não te acordei por causa da nossa quase discussão ontem, talvez você esteja irritado comigo. Desculpe-me por tê-lo pressionado. Vejo você mais tarde. _

"Ferrou" pensou Nott, enquanto procurava suas roupas desesperado.

Depois de 5 minutos de muita agitação, o garoto estava correndo pelos corredores, empurrando todos.

"Eu sabia que devia ter acordado ele. Eu tinha que ter ficado com medo dele estar irritado comigo?" pensou enquanto assustava um grupo de meninas da Lufa-Lufa "Isso só prova que estamos ficando muito parecidos, normalmente eu pouco ligaria se tivesse que brigar com alguém..."

O garoto chegou arfando até a Enfermaria, parou na porta e tomou um pouco de fôlego. Ajeitou suas vestes, tentando se recompor. Talvez o estrago não tivesse sido grande, nada que ele não pudesse consertar com uma conversa.

Abriu a porta e já ia gritar um "pare" dramaticamente, quando seus olhos se arregalaram e as palavras morreram em sua boca.

"Isso é mal, muito mal" pensou.

- MADAME POMFREY! – Chamou ele.

Draco e Blaise não estavam lá.

-----DMHP4ever-----

- Você está chateado Draco? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Não, claro que não – Disse Draco sarcástico – Só porque eu me descobri apaixonado pelo meu rival e agora eu o perdi para um grifinório idiota, não quer dizer que eu esteja chateado. Na verdade, eu acho que vou começar a cantar de felicidade.

Se a intenção do sonserino era mostrar que não estava tão irritado com sarcasmo, seu argumento foi rebatido por um arbusto que explodiu em chamas ao seu lado.

Draco respirou fundo tentando se controlar, não era normal um cara de dezesseis anos perder o controle de seu poder mágico.

- Nós temos aula daqui a pouco – Disse Blaise se afastando do fogo – Theo vai estar lá e...

- 'Theo vai estar lá' – Imitou Draco – Eu não estou a fim de ficar perto de você ou de seu namorado. Não quando acabo de perder o que deveria ser meu.

- Você realmente gostava tanto dele?

- Meus sentimentos eram novos – Disse Draco – Eu ainda estava descobrindo, mas nunca tinha sentido algo assim.

Blaise suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro de Draco, o loiro ficou tenso por um instante, mas logo relaxou.

- Blaise, vá para a aula – Disse Draco com a voz controlada – Eu sentar em um dos bancos do jardim para pensar um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Quando você se sentir melhor, tem algo que eu gostaria de pedir a você.

- O que?

- Depois agente conversa. Eu vou pedir as anotações de Pansy para você estudar depois.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou.

"Uma pena" pensou Blaise "Por que será que Potter escolheu Finnigan?"

Zabini não queria mais perder tempo, agora estava na hora de poções, Snape não iria gostar nenhum pouco do atraso.

Quando chegou nas masmorras, a aula tinha começado há alguns segundos atrás. Snape tirou 1 ponto da Sonserina e logo depois tirou dez pontos da Grifinória por Nevile ter bocejado.

Blaise sentou-se do lado de Theodore, que por algum motivo estava com a cara enfezada.

- Onde está Draco? – Perguntou ele sem olhar para Blaise.

- Você ainda está irritado comigo? Eu tive ciúmes quando você praticamente admitiu que ficou com outra pessoa antes de nós começarmos a namorar.

Nott olhou para ele ainda mais irritado.

- Não é por causa de seu ciúmes. Além do mais, aquele dia eu estava muito bêbado e nem lembro se algo aconteceu mesmo – Falou ele em voz baixa – Olhe para Potter.

Blaise olhou para o lugar onde o trio sentava e não notou nada diferente, mas aos poucos percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Granger dava olhares ansiosos para Potter, que não parava de olhar para a porta, como se esperasse alguém entrar a qualquer momento. Weasley estava...neste momento a ficha de Blaise caiu.

- Ele ainda gosta de Draco? – Perguntou ele com um tremor na voz.

- Sim. Eu ia te contar ontem, mas não quis te acordar, então eu ia fazer isso hoje.

- Draco não virá para a aula – Disse Blaise – Ele está no jardim.

- Precisamos avisar Potter.

Nesse momento, um pássaro de papel pousou na mesa deles. Era de Hermione perguntando por Draco, parecia que Harry estava ficando realmente preocupado. Nott escreveu uma resposta, tentando amenizar a situação, mas sabia que isso não ia ser fácil, ou melhor, impossível.

Quando terminou de escrever, mandou o bilhete de volta, mas ele nunca foi muito bom em manipular magia de forma precisa e seu pássaro quase desabou no caldeirão da garota. Ela leu o bilhete e a cada linha mordia com mais força o lábio, então repassou o papel para Harry e esperou.

Uma rápida transformação ocorreu no garoto: De preocupado para confuso, depois para triste e por fim determinado. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a se mover entre os caldeirões em direção a saída.

- Onde pensa que vai Potter? – Perguntou Snape perfurando-o com o olhar.

- Tenho que sair.

- Você não está autorizado a sair dessa sala – Replicou o professor diabolicamente calmo – Sente-se agora.

Harry hesitou por um instante, mas só por um.

- Estou saindo.

- Vou tirar pontos da Grifinória e ainda ganhará de brinde algumas detenções.

- Veja se eu dou a mínima – Disse Harry e saiu da sala.

Um silêncio tumular pairou na sala. Ninguém nunca havia desafiado Severo Snape assim, pelo menos, desde que ele se formou.

- Continuem suas poções – Ralhou ele.

A turma toda voltou a se concentrar, ou fingir isso. O professor respirou fundo e murmurou algo sobre detenção dupla e limpeza sem luvas.

Harry não ouviu isso, ele corria para os jardins. Tinha que encontrar Draco e contar a verdade. Não foi uma tarefa tão fácil, o sonserino não queria ser encontrado.

- Draco – Murmurou Harry.

"Por que eu precisava sair com Seamus? Só queria deixar ele mais confortável para dar a notícia" pensou ele frustrado.

Havia percorrido quase todo o jardim e já estava prestes a convocar o Mapa do Maroto quando por fim avistou Draco. O loiro estava deitado na grama, olhando fixo para o céu azul; ao seu redor, alguns arbustos estavam fumegando.

Harry se aproximou com cautela, não sabia o que podia esperar daquele encontro. Mas as coisas estavam prestes a ser esclarecidas.

- Draco – Chamou ele se aproximando.

Imediatamente Malfoy o encarou friamente. Não havia raiva em seus olhos, era algo pior, indiferença.

- O que Blaise te contou é mentira.

- Você não saiu com Finnigan? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu sai com Seamus, mas...

- Não me importa – Disse Draco, levantando-se.

- Você tem que me ouvir.

- Não, eu não tenho. Já cansei de você – Disse Draco e começou a se afastar, mas parou e olhou para trás – Não é irônico? Nossos papéis se inverteram mais uma vez.

Harry andou até Draco, parando a sua frente.

- Você não quer saber a verdade? Eu...

- A verdade está clara para mim. Você estava na dúvida entre mim e Finnigan. Agora já escolheu Finnigan, mas quer me atormentar mais um pouco.

- Não é nada disso. Se você tentasse me escutar por um segundo ia ser mais fácil.

- Adeus – Disse Draco.

- Petrificus Totalis – Proferiu Harry. (N/B: Situações obtusas pedem medidas drásticas.)

"De novo não" pensou Draco, mas não conseguiu se desviar a tempo.

O grifinório segurou o outro bem a tempo de impedir uma queda forte no chão. Deitou-o com as costas para o chão e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Eu sai com o Seamus sim, essa parte é verdade.

Os olhos de Draco ficaram mais frios e carregados de desprezo.

- Mas eu fiz isso para deixá-lo mais a vontade. Quando eu acordei na enfermaria, eu só queria saber de você, mas ainda tinha o Seamus. Não podia simplesmente desprezá-lo, nós grifinórios não fazemos isso. Quando chegamos ao bar, ele tentou me beijar, mas eu o repeli e contei que gostava de outra pessoa. Ele foi compreensivo, na medida do possível. Nós bebemos e discutimos um pouco, mas por fim ele sorriu e me desejou felicidade.

Harry estava com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, apesar de seu olhar ser duro e sua mão estar firme.

- Eu já tentei te esquecer outras vezes Draco, mas não consigo. Já te disse uma vez e vou repetir quantas forem necessárias. Eu te amo – Declarou Harry - Agora é sua vez de tomar uma decisão. Finite Incantatem.

Draco levantou-se do chão bruscamente.

"É isso, tudo está acabado" Pensou Harry.

Mas ele estava errado, aquilo era só um começo.

- Harry – Chamou Draco.

O garoto ajoelhado olhou para cima e encontrou a mão direita do outro estendida em sua direção. Ele segurou a mão e foi puxado para cima fortemente, seu corpo apertado contra o de Draco.

- Eu te disse que nossos lábios só iriam se encontrar em um beijo de verdade. Está na hora de você em provar seus sentimentos e eu provar os meus.(N/B: AMEM)

Duas mãos firmes seguraram a cintura de Harry e o puxaram mais de encontro ao loiro. Harry enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Draco. Os dois corações batiam rápidos, chamando um ao outro. Draco se inclinou e Harry também, seus olhos se fecharam e finalmente seus lábios se encontraram.

Harry sentiu um jorro de eletricidade percorrer sua espinha, quando Draco movimentou seus lábios e ele o imitou, as bocas acomodando-se uma a outra. O beijo havia começado calmo e hesitante, mas eles precisavam de mais contato, mais intimidade. A língua de Draco pediu passagem, depois de dar uma mordida leve no lábio inferior de Harry. Mais do que feliz, o menor abriu sua boca, deixando que sua língua encontrasse a do outro e que os dois sentissem mais ondas de prazer pelo corpo. Um gemido baixo saiu da boca de Harry. As suas línguas duelavam, explorando cada espaço de suas bocas.

Eles tiveram que parar o beijo, pois precisavam de ar, mas não se afastaram. Os dois estavam agarrados firmemente, suas testas coladas e olhos ainda estavam fechados.

- Isso foi... – Tentou Draco, mas não achou uma palavra para descrever as sensações que sentiu.

- Eu te amo – Disse Harry, abrindo os olhos – Você dúvida agora?

- Não – Disse Draco.

- Chega de brigas entre a gente? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Você é Harry Potter. Você acha que conseguiremos ficar sem brigar? – Perguntou Draco com seu melhor sorriso sarcástico.

Harry sentiu uma vontade quase irresistível de beijar Malfoy de novo, precisava se controlar diante daquele sorriso sexy ou ia acabar perdendo qualquer discussão futura.

- É, realmente é impossível – Disse Harry – Mas promete que vai tentar evitá-las?

Draco olhou no fundo das esmeraldas que Harry tinha como olhos. Ele estava fazendo uma cara de "cachorrinho que caiu da mudança" linda, o que fez as pernas de Draco fraquejarem por um segundo.

"Terreno perigoso" pensou Draco "Se ele pedir com essa carinha que eu declare amor eterno para Snape, eu acho que não só me declaro para Severos como também para Hagrid. Preciso aprender a me controlar".

- Prometo Harry – Disse Draco, acariciando uma bochecha do outro.

- Eu prometo também – Disse Harry.

- Você nem precisa prometer. Grifinórios não conseguem arranjar briga por vontade própria nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

- Draco...

- Sim? – Perguntou o loiro com seu sorriso.

- Cala boca – Pediu Harry fingindo sua carinha.

Os dois deram risada e voltaram a se beijar mais uma vez.

-----DMHP4ever-----

- Esses dois não são a coisa mais fofa? – Perguntou Hermione sonhadora, vendo o novo casal se beijando no jardim.

- Ainda prefiro eu e Blaise – Disse Nott, fazendo beicinho.

- Vamos ter que interrompê-los – Disse Blaise de repente.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Está na hora Nott.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Herrmione desconfiada.

- Você já vai ver – Disse Blaise, saindo do esconderijo deles.

Snape não havia conseguido terminar de dar sua aula, pois conversinhas explodiam periodicamente sobre a atitude de Harry. O professor dispensou todos, mas retirou 50 pontos da sonserina e 55 da Grifinória. O trio havia corrido para lá e chegaram bem na hora que Harry havia petrificado Draco. Blaise quis ajudar o amigo, mas Hermione o impediu e uma nova briga ia ocorrer entre eles, quando Nott mandou que eles olhassem de novo. A visão de Draco e Harry se beijando foi o suficiente para que eles esquecessem suas diferenças.

- Posso interromper os pombinhos? – Perguntou Blaise, aparando em frente ao casal.

Hermione e Nott pararam atrás dele e Draco se afastou apenas o suficiente de Harry para dar um olhar mortal para Blaise.

- Está na hora de falarmos sério – Continuou Blaise.

- O que foi Zabini – Perguntou Harry.

- Harry Potter – Disse ele – Agora que você está com Draco, eu já posso me esquecer que vi isso.

Todos olharam confusos para Blaise, menos Nott que abaixou a cabeça.

- Draco, eu só ajudei Granger e Nott com o plano de juntar você e Potter porque você é meu amigo. Não queria ver você sofrendo, agora que vocês estão bem, eu preciso esquecer de tudo – Disse Blaise – A Guerra está chegando, temos que escolher um lado. Eu já escolhi o meu, estarei junto com minha família servindo ao Lorde das Trevas. (N/B: -chocada- eu gostava tanto dele –chora-)

A informação pegou todos de surpresa, Harry instintivamente levou a mão a sua varinha.

- Não precisa – Disse Blaise – Se eu quisesse te fazer algum mal, já teria feito.

- Blaise, você tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Draco.

- Sim. Por isso eu preciso saber de que lado da Guerra vocês estarão. Theo não quis responder essa pergunta por muito tempo, não que eu termine com ele caso escolha combater o Lorde. Mas se ele escolher o mal, também deverá esquecer de vocês. A informação do relacionamento de vocês é uma boa forma de ataque a Potter.

O silêncio tomou conta deles. Blaise estava altivo, ela havia tomado uma decisão irrevogável. Harry abraçou Draco, estava com medo do que Draco iria dizer.

"E se escolher o lado do mal?" pensou ele por um instante "Não posso perdê-lo, não posso".

- Draco – Começou Harry, mas o loiro apenas riu.

- Você acha que eu não tinha pensado nisso, Blaise? Em que lado eu estaria? Eu vou perder qualquer que seja minha escolha. Se escolher o Lorde, perderei Harry – Disse Draco, abarcando possessivamente o menor – Se eu escolher Harry, perderei minha família.

- No fim das contas, quem você escolhe? – Perguntou Blaise impaciente.

Harry pendeu a respiração.

- Eu escolho Harry – Disse ele – Não tenho muito amor por minha família. Totalmente o contrário do que sinto por ele.

O garoto de olhos verdes sentiu um grande alivio e buscou os lábios de Draco. Zabini ignorou os dois e olhou para Granger cheio de sarcasmo.

- E você?

- Ainda precisa perguntar? – Disse ela – De que outra forma nos poderíamos lutar?

Os dois sorriram de forma cúmplice, não tinha amor entre eles, mas sim entendimento. Sabiam que se estivessem do lado oposto da guerra, eles se encontrariam de novo e um dos dois não sobreviveria.

- Theo? – Chamou Blaise, desviando o olhar da garota.

- Eu não sabia até pouco tempo atrás, mas agora já entendi de que lado devo estar – Ele fez uma pausa e prosseguiu – Escolho o lado de Harry Potter. (N/B: -choque maior ainda-)

Draco e Harry, que quase não prestavam atenção mais na conversa, tiveram que parar e olharam para Nott.

- Alguém precisa vigiar você Blaise, não quero ver você morrer em uma batalha estúpida.

Zabini sorriu e beijou seu namorado. Hermione olhou os dois casais e se sentiu sozinha, mas lembrou-se do seu encontro com Dino, podia esperar até lá.

- Muito bem – Disse Blaise – Vou precisar que alguém altere minha memória.

Ele olhou para Hermione que recuou um passo.

- Você não espera que eu...mas é praticamente uma cirurgia mágica. Posso matá-lo se algo der errado.

- Não se você tiver uma ajuda – Disse ele, piscando um olho.

De dentro de um bolso, Zabini tirou um papiro velho. Draco e Hermione lembraram de ter visto Blaise colocando algo no bolso pouco antes de saírem da Sala das Provas abandonada.

A garota pegou o papel e leu, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Essa prova era de...Tom Riddle – Disse ela.

- Voldemort – Traduziu Harry.

- Sim, eu achei por acaso na sala dos papiros. Ele inventou uma magia capaz de apagar memórias específicas, sem causar efeitos colaterais. Meu pai disse que a fórmula havia se perdido e só o Lorde sabia e não conta a ninguém.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – Disse ela hesitante, porém uma pequena parte de seu cérebro queria testar esse desafio.

- Então eu posso ir agora contar para o mundo que Harry Potter está tendo um caso com Draco Malfoy.

- Eu...- Começou ela.

- Por favor, Hermione – Pediu Nott – A magia precisa ser feita perfeitamente. E por mais que eu deteste admitir, você é a única aluna que pode fazer isso.

Hermione buscou apoio nos olhos de Harry, mas ele a olhava com...esperança? O mesmo olhar estava no rosto de Draco.

- Tudo bem – Disse ela – Me dêem um tempo.

A garota ficou quase meia hora estudando o feitiço afastada do grupo. O papiro descrevia com precisão todos os passos e ela repetia, aprimorando a técnica. Harry estava apoiado entre as pernas de Draco, lembrou-se do passeio ao luar com Hermione e a imagem que ela pediu que ele imaginasse.

"Não quero perder isso" pensava ele "Não quero perder isso".

Os sonserinos estavam tensos, muita coisa podia dar errado e estavam confiando em uma bruxa nascida de trouxas para fazer um feitiço feito por Vooldemort.

"Isso é loucura" pensou Draco, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Harry "Mas se der certo..."

- Estou pronta – Disse Hermione voltando.

A grama do lugar onde ela tinha estado agora estava colorida ou congelada e alguns ratinhos estavam andando sem rumo sobre ela.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou ele, olhando para os pequenos roedores.

- Tanta certeza quanto posso ter nesse momento.

- Granger, se ousar matar meu namorado... – Ameaçou Nott.

- Calma Theo, você só está pressionando-a – Disse Blaise – Vamos sangue-ruim, você vai adorar me acertar com esse feitiço.

Os outros três garotos ficaram atrás dela, a garota consultou o papiro só mais uma vez, procurando algum detalhe que tivesse deixado escapar. Olhou nos olhos de Blaise e se concentrou em Draco e Harry como casal, apontou sua varinha e balançou-a.

- _Oblivibra¹._

------DMHP4ever------

_Um pequeno epílogo_

_2 dias depois:_

Blaise acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi tocar seu namorado. Nott estava dormindo ao seu lado.

- Theo, acorda – Chamou Zabini – Perdemos a hora.

Theodore abriu os olhos devagar, estava cansado. Há noite passada havia sido desgastante, se é que vocês entenderam.

- De novo não – Falou sonolento, enquanto se levantava para procurar uma roupa limpa. Havia tomado banho antes de dormir, então um simples feitiço de limpeza deveria bastar.

Depois de estarem devidamente vestidos, eles correram para a sala de feitiços, mas Blaise disse que esqueceu um livro e foi correndo buscar.

Em seu dormitório, pegou o livro e então sentiu uma pontada aguda no braço.

"Logo agora" pensou ele.

Pegou um espelho escondido no em sua mala e mirou-se nele. Um rosto encapuzado devolveu-lhe o olhar.

- Zabini – Disse a pessoa – O Lorde quer saber se você já possui alguma informação sobre Potter.

- Ainda não. Estou reunindo informações com algumas pessoas, mas nada conclusivo ainda. Apenas que Potter anda mais feliz que o normal.

- Felicidade pode ser amor – Disse a pessoa – Procure explorar essa fraqueza nele. O Lorde está esperando.

- Sim senhor...pai.

O espelho ficou escuro e o garoto voltou a guardá-lo. Quando chegou a sala de aula, o professor apenas reclamou, mas não tirou ponto.

- Chegando atrasado Zabini? – Perguntou Draco – Que tipo de feiticeiro das trevas, perde aula de feitiços?

- Cuidada sua vida, Draquinho. Você logo vai saber que tipo de bruxo serei – Disse Blaise, tocando seu braço.

- Que medo do poderoso Blaise e sua marca.

- Onde está a sua?

- Quietos vocês dois – Ralhou o professor.

Eles se calaram, mas ficaram trocando pequenos feitiços durante a aula. Nott apenas revirou os olhos e não disse nada.

A próxima aula foi de Transfiguração e passou devagar. Mas quando o horário de almoço chegou, Draco disse que estava sem fome e que ia estudar. Logo ele estava percorrendo os corredores do castelo.

- Já está ai, Harold? – Perguntou Draco.(N/B: num tinha um codinome pior não?)

Um toque em seu ombro, foi resposta suficiente. Ele andou três vezes por uma parede lisa e na terceira uma porta se materializou.

Ele entrou, mantendo a porta aberta por mais tempo que necessário. Estavam em uma sala muito parecida com a do Professor Firenze. No momento, a floresta estava com um belo pôr do sol.

- Pode se mostrar, garoto invisível – Disse Draco.

A Capa de Invisibilidade escorreu pelo corpo de Harry e os dois se encararam. Sorriram e começaram a se beijar, mas foram interrompidos por uma vozinha esganiçada.

- Dobby trouxe a comida e a bebida – Disse o elfo.

- Obrigado Dobby – Disse Harry, pegando a bandeja da mão dele.

- Muito obrigado – Disse Draco.

Dobby sorriu para Harry, mas não olhou para Draco. Fez uma reverência e desapareceu.

- Ele ainda não gosta de você – Disse Harry, pousando a bandeja na grama.

- Você também não gostava – Respondeu Draco.

- Convencido – Disse Harry.

Draco deu um beijo na bochecha dele e pegou um sanduíche.

- Blaise não está tendo problemas, voltou ao seu jeito arrogante de sempre. E ainda ganhou a marca negra – Disse o loiro – Granger acertou o feitiço.

- A Ordem já suspeitava que ele seria um dos novos comensais.

- Se nós continuarmos nos encontrando assim, ele pode suspeitar – Disse Draco.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso agora – Pediu Harry – Vamos só aproveitar este belo fim de tarde.

- Tem razão, só por hoje, vamos esquecer que você é o menino-que-sobreviveu e eu sou Draco Malfoy, filho do braço direito de Voldemort. Como a vida é simples...

Harry apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e o loiro colocou um braço sobre os ombros do outro, puxando-o para mais perto. O mundo lá fora chamava os dois, tinham deveres e obrigações que mereciam sua atenção. Mas só por aquele momento, estavam determinados a serem apenas dois adolescentes apaixonados, e isso já era o suficiente.

**Fim!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1** – **Esse feitiço doido saiu da minha imaginação deturpada, eu juntei as palavras, em latim, "obliviate" com "umbra", ou seja, "esquecer" com "sombra".

**COFFE BREAK:**

Ai, ai...acabou. 6 capítulos que exigiram muito trabalho e dedicação. Eu escrevi outras coisas, além dessa fic de Harry Potter, mas nunca recebi uma reposta tão boa. Muito obrigado a todos vocês, não vou esquecer os elogios, as criticas e as sugestões. Essas seis frases me inspiraram no momento que as li, a partir de cada uma, montei um esqueleto de capítulos e juntei tudo, formando uma história...diferente dessa. Mas a medida que eu fui escrevendo, tomei um rumo diferente, para vocês terem noção, deveria acabar com o inicio da Guerra, mas eu preferi não fazer isso.

Gostaram do capítulo? Não me matem por tornar Blaise meio vilão, mas ele foi muito nobre, na minha opinião, por preferir esquecer as lembranças.

Relembro: Vise a história!!

Bom, esse final, no "Pequeno Epílogo" não precisa ser definitivo. Ainda posso escrever um epílogo verdadeiro, mas só se, sei lá, pelo menos umas 12 pessoas desejarem. Minha idéia para o epílogo é Rony investigando para descobrir porque Harry está agindo estranho. Bem bobinho, mas...eu adoro coisas bobinhas huahua.

**Mensagem para minha Beta:** Tety, seu trabalho nesta história possivelmente acabou. Mas, isso não significa que vamos nos separar. Eu ainda sou seu beta, ainda vou te perturbar mais um pouco. Valeu por ter paciência com minha história e ter betado 5 dos 6 capítulos. Curti muito seus "N/B", se eu voltar a escrever para Harry Potter, já sabe quem vai betar minhas histórias, né?

**N/B: **Ainn. Que vontade de chorar. Sabe que eu acho que nunca tinha participado de uma fic tão intensamente, e chegado no final? As minhas, as unicas finalizadas são as one-short –se esconde-. Mais eu ameei! Foi... apaixonante. E eu como romantica incuravel, tive minhas horas de diversão gratuita. Sobre o ultimo capitulo, a maioria dos comentarios eu fiz nos meus incanssaveis N/B's. Tô indecisa entre o amor e o odio pelo Blaise, o personagem principal estava sem comentarios de tão perfeitos. A Mione não ficou com o Rony, olha que milagre? Isso aí, saindo da rotina.

Acabou em final feliz. O que mais eu posso pedir? Ahh é! O épilogo prometido! Preciso de 11 pessoas dispostas a deixar review, pq eu já sou uma:D O Rony é muuito lento mesmo, tadinho.

Vilonzinho, meu querido, é loogico que não vamos nos separar. Do jeito que eu sou enrrolada vc vai ser meu beta por um bommm tempo! E eu tô aqui super disposta pra qquer fiction, com tanto que tenha a promessa de um final feliz, e vale alimentação. Brinks, só o "feliz pra sempre" tah bom. Quem quiser me contratar como beta, eu cobro uma taxa por hora, alem de vale e passe busû (ônibus em lingua de pobre). Há há. Brincadeirinhas sem graça a parte.

Adoreii, trabalhar como beta nessa fic, foi realmente uma honra e espero ver mais trabalhos saindo da perfeita imaginação do nosso Vilon! BEIJOFUI.

**Só para avisar que as revisões serão respondidas daqui a 2 semanas, em um próximo capitulo, com epílogo ou não, depende do que vocês queiram.**

**Agradecimentos as Revisões:**

**May Malfoy Snape: **Obrigado por estar gostando da fic, fico feliz. De certa forma, eu também achei que Draco foi meio rápido, mais eu parti do pressuposto que ele sempre gostou de Harry, mas nunca quis admitir. Harry super disputado? Sim, realmente, afinal, ele é o herói do mundo ;) Valeu pela Revisão.

**JankoXD: **Sexta feira chegou e eu não postei o 6º capitulo, culpa de minha mente em conflito. Reescrevi quase 4 ou 5 vezes do meio para o final. Espero que goste. Valeu pela Revisão._Atualização rápida: Não precisa mais esperar ansiosa, minha beta é d+ e já betou._

**Bru Black: **Só leu agora? Tudo bem, contanto que você esteja gostando, já fico feliz (e mais feliz ainda por ter revisado). Valeu Pela Revisão.

**Vickê: **Como sua revisão saiu dobrada, vou responder a primeira e...você vai vê. Eu ficou tão feliz quando dizem que a fic ta perfeita!! Espero que com esse 6º capitulo você continue mantendo a sua opinião. Draco é sexy demais, não sei se consegui transmitir isso, mas tentei. Harry é lindo, mas realmente, entre ele e Draco...não, eu não sei quem escolho hehe. Valeu pela Revisão.

**Vickê:² **Oláá Vickê! Tudo bom? Nossa, eu ameei o elogio, e meu ego quase num coube no quarto. :D Nunca tinha recebido elogios pelas minhas atuações como beta, e tô até emocionada! Ahuhauha. O Harry pode ser o moreno mais comestivel, porem, quem resiste ao charme e elegancia de Draco Malfoy, a perfeição de um Deus encarnada em forma de homem:D Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo cap, porque eu quase chorei de emoçao! Brigadinha denovo pelo elogio. Beeijocas. _Tety._

**Espero muito sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado! Obrigado por tudo!**


	7. Aviso

Oi povo,

eu tava sumido, sabe como é, muito estudo (minhas olheiras comprovam isso). De qualquer forma, eu tive um pequeno bloqueio criativo para escrever o epílogo, apesar de eu ter a idéia pronta, eu estava sem criatividade para escrever. Como eu disse para uma amiga, minha musa tava de férias.

Bom, o epílogo vai sair sim, vou escrevê-lo no fim de semana se tudo der certo. Vai ser uma histórinha com Rony como personagem principal (Mais não significa que o relacionamento de Draco e Harry não será o centro das atenções), ele vai descobrir quase tudo que aconteceu e vai tentar lidar com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Só adianto que no final ele vai cometer um erro...

**Uma préviazinha:(Sujeita a alterações)  
**

* * *

**Epílogo - O Detetive**

O trabalho de um investigador é solitário. Deve-se manter segredo sobre suas suspeitas, desconfiar de todos e sempre estar alerta. Ou pelo menos era isso que Ronald Weasley gostava de pensar quando brincava de detetive com seus irmãos no tempo que ainda sonhava em ir para Hogwarst. Mas hoje, ele é um grifinório sextanista de 16 anos, com namorada e muito estudo.

Porém, da mesma forma que um trouxa nunca se esquece de como andar de bicicleta, Rony também não se esquecia daquela brincadeira em sua infância. Quando um mistério aparece em Hogwarts, ele gosta de fuçar até achar a verdade. E para isso conta com a grande ajuda de seus melhores amigos: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

Ou melhor, contava com a ajuda deles. Atualmente, Rony se sentia bastante inquieto, pois, à medida que os dias passavam, sentia o Trio de Ouro se partir. Seus dois amigos estavam com a cabeça nas nuvens e estava rareando as vezes que o três conversavam animados.

Ainda havia mais coisas estranhas acontecendo: Seamus estava mais quieto ultimamente; Zabini, Malfoy e Nott estavam mais terríveis que nunca e Lilá estava extremamente possessiva.

O que estava acontecendo no castelo? Isso é o que ele pretendia descobrir. O investigador estava pronto para agir.

* * *

**Coffe Break:**

Eu sei, eu sei...nada conclusivo ainda, mas é só para não dizerem que eu esqueci desta história.

Muito obrigado pelas revisões, elas serão respondidas junto com o Epílogo. Aguardem!!


End file.
